Dake de la jungle
by Azumarille
Summary: Que ce passe t-il lorsque que notre petit Alexy adoré se retrouve seul au fin fond de la jungle ? Boy's Love au programme avec un supplément de banane citronnée. Yaoi !
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre:** Dake de la jungle

**Déclaration:** Les personnages sont à la société beemoov malheureusement mais je les aurais bientôt...ou pas.

**Couple:** Dake / Alexy

**Information**: /!\ Warming Boy's Love /!\ Je ne suis pas responsable si vous franchissez la limite !

**Résumé: **Que ce passe t-il lorsque que notre petit Alexy adoré se retrouve seul au fin fond de la jungle ? Boy's Love au programme avec un supplément de banane citronné.

Sur ce Bonne Lecture

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Le ciel était au zénith au grand bonheur des occupants de l'appareil, cependant certain ne semble y prêter attention.

**-Mesdames, Messieurs, le personnel et moi vous souhaitons bienvenue à bord du Nymphéa3000. Il fait actuellement -30°C à l'extérieur pour une altitude de 700m. Le personnel est à votre disposition en cas de problème, sur ce bon voyage.**

Le pilote au cheveu de feu raccrocha son microphone et souffla l'air d'être débarrassé d'une corvée éprouvante. Son copilote se tenait à sa droite et arborait une mine assez allègre. Bien qu'étant dans son élément, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reprendre son conjoint.

**-Arrête de souffler ça changeras pas la situation, dis toi juste qu'on sera bien payé et que je pourrais m'acheter le nouvelle Ipad et tout les jeux que je convoite depuis un moment.**

**-Hey le geek, on arrête ses utopies et on se concentre sur la réalité et la réalité c'est qu'on va s'taper 7h de voyage et je dis bien "7", une première dans ma vie de pilote et pour célébrer le tout avec mon ex à bord. J'suis maudit !**

Apparemment cette situation ne plaisait guerre à notre pilote qui semblait être profondément affecté par la tournure des choses. Pourtant son copilote du nom d'Armin paraissait quand à lui désintéressé par la "nouvelle" de son pilote Castiel, et se délectait déjà de la somme d'argent qu'il allait récolter en transportant des personnes de notoriété qui plus est à bord d'un jet privé. N'étant pas amoureux de la nature , le fait d'être dans son élément ainsi que les avantages pécuniaires qu'il allait percevoir le poussait à aller au delà de ses " je-n'aime-pas". En plus son frère faisait partit de ce vol, comme ça il pourrait lui montrer ce qu'il sait faire. Ce premier vol en jet pour les deux pilotes ne semble pas manquer de surprise.  
Derrière la porte de la cabine des pilotes, se trouvait quatre jeunes gens dont deux magnifiques vertueux jeunes hommes et deux splendides jeunes femmes. Vraisemblablement ceux-ci discutaient d'une affaire des plus importante.

**-Ah! Et puis quoi encore ?! Je n'ai cas porter une Tour Eiffel sur ma tête pendant qu'on y est!**

**-Fais pas ta fille à papa ! Tu porteras ce qu'on te dira de mettre ! Si tu fais des caprices, tu ramperas comme une godiche sur le podium !**

Une joute verbale c'était amorcée entre les deux jeunes femmes. Ambre, mannequin de renom ayant figurée dans plusieurs magasines de mode semble ne pas approuver le choix du styliste. Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, Rosalya sa coach de défilé, à contre coeur se décida d'intervenir mais elle ne fit qu'envenimer les choses. Et c'est au styliste que revient la tâche de les calmer.

**-STOP, les minettes je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui décide et Leigh qui dessine ! Ambre, si tu n'approuves pas cette tenue tu peux oublier le défilé.**

**-Non mais t'a vu le style quoi ? J'vais ressembler au gens des années de Louis XVI.**

**-Rahh, écoute ma belle c'est pas parce que tu refuses de porter une tenue victorienne qui plus est originale que ce défilé n'aura pas lieu ! Je n'ai cas téléphoner à Iris pour qu'elle vienne te remplacer !**

**-Non c'est bon ! Je...je vais la porter.**

**-Ah la bonheur ! Je savais qu'une aussi jolie fille que toi savait être professionnelle.** **Ah ...Leigh rajoute plus de noeud pap'.**

**-Là et là ça te convient Alexy ?**

**-C'est parfait !**

Alexy Jewels styliste très renommé, s'en allait avec son équipe à Los Angeles ville où tout est possible. Ce styliste possédait un style hors du commun qui on fait sa particularité ; son style coloré et décalé ont influencé plus d'une personne à venir travailler avec lui. Accompagné de son dessinateur professionnel Leigh, ils sillonnent de ville en ville, pays en pays pour mettre leur oeuvre à jour ainsi se faire connaître par un large public.  
Continuant de discuter du projet, un homme étonnement sexy dans son habit de serveur, s'amena une corbeille de fruit à la main.

**-Veuillez excuser mon intrusion, j'apporte quelques délices pour vos papilles.**

Ses yeux vairons était d'un charme à couper le souffle et contrastaient parfaitement avec ses cheveux d'argent. L'éphèbe attira plus d'un oeil. La coach de défilé s'étant perdu dans sa contemplation ne remarqua pas Leigh tiquer. Notre styliste semblait tout aussi "charmé" de la présence de l'opportun . Faut-il préciser qu'il est de ce bord ?  
Par contre la mannequin paraissait indifférente face à ce beau minois trop occupée à regarder le sien, on sait jamais si elle devenait encore plus moche qu'elle ne l'etait. Le styliste ne put retenir une remarque.

**-Sexy... MIAM !**

**-Pardon ...?**

**-Je disais que je vous trouvais sexy et très émoustillant !** Dit-il d'une voix suave et séductrice tout en posant une main sur son derrière.

**-Je...Je suis flatté par tant d'éloges Monsieur.**

**-C'est quoi ton petit nom mon chaton ? Il se peut que je fasse appel à toi pour d'autres services.**

**- Mon travail ne m'autorise pas à divulguer ce genre d'information. Je suis disposé à vous en cas d'ennui sur ce je vous laisse à vos occupations.**

Mensonge quand tu nous tiens. L'adonis au cheveu azur n'avait pas l'air très très content de l'effet produit. Quand on ne sait pas draguer et bien on ne sait pas draguer.

**-C'est ta faute Rosa' tu lui faisais les yeux doux depuis tout à l'heure !**

**-T'as vu, effet instantané ! Avoue juste que t'es nul question drague !**

Un quiproquo amical s'était engagé entre le styliste et la coach laissant le dessinateur perplexe et la mannequin...à ses maquillages.  
Quatre heures se sont écoulée depuis. Le voyage semblait interminable et se faisait sentir de plus en plus.

**-C'est encore long ? J'en ai assez ! Ma peau se déshydrate et mon mascara commence à couler !** Railla la blonde.

**- C'est parfait comme ça on pourra voir quel monstre tu es quand tu te réveilles le matin.**

**-Espèce de...**

Mais cette insulte resta en suspend par l'intervention du pilote.

**-J'interromps votre attention en vous informant que nous avons rencontré un problème technique qui nous impose à atterrir en urgence. La procédure est celle-ci: attachez bien vos ceintures de sécurité et cramponnez vous, l'atterrissage risque d'être agité.**

**-Ah quoi ! Atterrissage forcé ? NON on va mourir !** S'écria le styliste effrayé.

**-Calme toi Alexy, tout va bien se passer ! Ambre ta gue*le !**

**-CASTOU... qu'est ce qui se passe ?! J'ai PEUR !**

Durant l'atterrissage de force Leigh ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main de Rosalya, Ambre de crier le nom de Castiel à tout va, et Alexy de penser à un Léonardo Di Caprio nu. Il se disait que ça serait dommage de mourir sans l'avoir imaginé au moins une fois dans sa tenue de naissance, avec son membre érigé, l'attendant dans un lit couvert de fruit oasis.

* * *

Tout se passa pour le mieux. Les pilotes ayant contacté avant leur atterrissage la piste aérienne la plus proche afin de les accueillir sans difficulté.  
En ce qui concerne nos quatre protagonistes, on peut dire que le voyage fut mouvementé. En effet on a pu admirer l'incroyable coupe afro d' Ambre, un Leigh qui a broyé la main de Rosalya, et un Alexy écrevisse haletant.- On dirait que Léonardo l'a conduit au paroxysme du plaisir ?!-  
Le pilote et le co-pilote firent sortir tout les passagers à bord et qui furent accueillis par deux secouristes et le responsable aérien. Cependant le jeune styliste écarquilla les yeux après se les avoir frotté un bon nombre de fois à la vue de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. L'ampleur fut de taille il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer sa pensée.

**-AAAARG ! C'EST QUOI CET ENDROIT !**  
**POURQUOI ON EST PAS A L.A ?! OH MY GOD ! Y'A DES ARBRES PARTOUT ! AAAAAHHHHHH !**

En même temps c'est la première chose qu'on dit et qu'on voit lorsqu'on atterri en Amazonie.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur:** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre:** Dake de la jungle

**Déclaration:** Les personnages sont à la société beemoov malheureusement mais je les aurais bientôt...ou pas.

**Couple:** Dake / Alexy

**Information**: /!\ Warming Boy's Love /!\ Je ne suis pas responsable si vous franchissez la limite !

**Résumé: **Que ce passe t-il lorsque que notre petit Alexy adoré se retrouve seul au fin fond de la jungle ? Boy's Love au programme avec un supplément de banane citronné.

Sur ce Bonne Lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

**-Oh My God ! Oh My God ! Mon défilé est foutu ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? **

**Si ça n'a pas lieu ça va ternir ma réputation de styliste NOOOON ! Tout mais pas ça !**

**-Calmez vous Monsieur nous allons trouver une solution à votre problème mais pour le moment j'aimerais que vous vous fassiez examiner par l'un de nos secouristes afin de nous assurer que vous allez bien pendant ce temps je converserais avec les pilotes.**

Le responsable aérien du nom de Dajan était responsable des pistes et avait accueillis nos naufragés à coeur ouvert. Cet homme métissé ayant été élevé en Amazonie depuis sa plus jeune enfance connaît tout les recoins de cette vaste étendue, en oubliant les coins inexplorés bien évidemment. Celle-ci n'a pas de secret pour lui.  
Pendant que les deux secouristes "embarquèrent" le jeune styliste pour un examen approfondi, Dajan alla discuter avec les deux pilotes: Castiel et Armin.

**-Eh ben dis donc ! On peut dire que vous avez eu de la chance qu'une piste aérienne est été construite ici sinon il aurait été fort probable que vous alliez saluer les arbres.** Il laissa échapper un petit rire et se reprit.  
**Enfin bon ... Je suppose que quelque chose a été endommagé dans l'appareil pour avoir procédé à un tel atterrissage.**

**-En effet, on a eu un problème avec les freins et l'avion à été quelque peu dérouté. Ce qui explique notre escale inopinée, cependant je ne sais pas combien de temps on prendra pour y remédier !** Rétorqua l'homme feu inquiet.

**-Je vois ... Le problème c'est que nous n'avons pas de technicien dispo pour vous dépanner, du moins je peux les contacter mais le temps qu'ils arrivent le gars** **au cheveu bleu sera mort d'une crise de "je ne veux pas rester ici".**

En prononçant cette phrase Dajan semblait quelque peu farceur mais perplexe face à cet évènement incongru, et se devait de remédier à la situation au plus vite, mais comment ?

**-Bah vous savez j'suis informaticien-technicien en plus d'être pilote si ça vous intéresse ?**

Oh... Armin qui réussit à placer deux mots après nous avoir fait abstraction de son silence.

**-Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis le geek, tu pouvais pas ouvrir ta gue*le plus tôt ?!**

**-C'est pas ma faute si Monsieur "Castou" ne me laisse pas en placer une ! Toujours à parler d'Ambre, elle m'a fait ci, elle m'a fait ça ! Toujours à parler de toi et de tes malheurs merd*ques ! C'est plus de la fierté ça c'est de l'ego ! T'est qu'un égocentrique ! P*tain j'pensais qu'entre toi et moi ça pouvait marcher quand tu me l'a demandé mais en fait non j'me suis pas trompé sur toi, j'savais qu't'avais jamais été sérieux !**

**-... Mais j'étais sérieux pour nous ! C'est toi qui t'occupe plus de tes jeux que de moi ! Bordel de m*rde ! Et c'est normal que je parle de mon ex, j'te signal qu'elle était à bord et ça m'a soûlé !**

**-Et c'est repartit encore et toujours Ambre !**

Un avalons d'insulte se succéda laissant les deux pilotes dévoiler leur vie intime au grand jour. Dajan ne préférant pas intervenir patienta tranquillement dans un coin un morceau d'ananas à la main (allez savoir où il l'a déniché) ; c'est pas tous les jours qu'on assiste -surtout en Amazonie- à une scène pareille.  
Soudain, silence ... les deux pilotes essoufflés se regardèrent puis se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour un baisé des plus langoureux. Castiel n'hésita pas à mettre la langue dans la bouche de son partenaire qui gémissait d'envie et quémandait plus.  
Dajan les arrêta net lorsque Castiel commençait à déboutonner la chemise du brun.

**- On arrête les gars ! Vous vous tripoterez plus tard, il vaut mieux régler la situation rapidement ! Alors comme ça tu dis que t'es technicien ?**

**-Oui...enfin j'ai quelque base.** Dit-il en reboutonnant sa chemise.

**-Cela pourrait être utile, bon pour l'instant je vais essayer de joindre quelque technicien. Ne "cassez" pas tout pendant mon absence.**

Castiel et Armin se sentirent gênés, mais s'exécutèrent. Ils allèrent identifier le problème de plus près tout en se jetant des regards pleins de désir. Le travail avant le sexe.  
L'ambiance était tout autre à l'infirmerie ... du moins si s'en est une. On pouvait apercevoir un Leigh fasciné par l'endroit mais aussi inquiet pour Rosalya qui celle ci s'est trouvée obligée de porter une attelle à son poignée (faut dire que Leigh est un homme...musclé). Ce qui lui a valu des représailles très violentes de cette dernière et elle ne risque pas d'en rester là. Ambre était entrain de se faire examiner par un homme étrangement séduisant au yeux émeraude s'harmonisant à ces cheveux de jade, nullement intéressée elle n'y prêta pas attention. Et on pouvait aussi trouver un Alexy entrain de se rouler par-terre tel un gamin.  
Le deuxième secouriste tenta de le calmer mais en vain. Le styliste était trop éploré et abattu pour entendre raison, d'ailleurs il ne remarqua pas l'extravagante beauté qui s'émanait du blond dont les yeux étaient de la même couleur que le miel.  
Le serveur, Lysandre, s'étant déjà fait examiner ne put s'empêcher de reluquer le blond d'une façon libidineuse mais tout en gardant un visage stoïque. Mais Sa vision fut obscurcie par un bleuté un peu trop bruyant.

**-Pourquoi ce malheur s'est abattu sur moi ! POURQUOI ? J'ai rien fait Seigneur ! C'est la faute de Calimero parce que j'l'ai détesté toute ma vie !**

**-Alexy détends toi, si tu les téléphones et que tu leur explique la situation j'suis sûre qu'ils comprendront !** Railla Rosa' à bout de nerf.

**-Tu crois ?**

**-Mais oui ! Maintenant fous nous la paix et profite un peu de l'endroit !**

**-Non mais profiter de quoi là ? intervenu la blond. J'te signale qu'on est en Amazonie et pas à Hawaii !**

**-Retourne à tes maquillages, c'est le seul truc que tu peux comprendre de toute façon !**

C'est repartit.  
Alexy en profita pour sortir passer un coup de téléphone et quitter ce raffut ... Et là... Pas de réseau. Le coup de grâce qui acheva notre styliste.

* * *

Une journée s'écoula depuis.

Rosa' téléphona elle même l'agence, qui ceux-ci les retirèrent du défilé au grand damne d'Alexy et d'Ambre. Leigh se contenta de dessiner le paysage ce qui pourrait l'inspirer pour ses nouvelles créations. Et Alexy resta dans un coin à bouder.  
Quand aux deux pilotes, ils suèrent comme pas possible pour réparer le maudit engin mais préférèrent finalement attendre l'arrivée des techniciens. Armin se sentait coupable pour son frère mais préféra le laisser seul pour ne pas enfoncer d'avantage le couteau dans la plaie.

Finalement Alexy se leva et se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester assis à ne rien faire ce qui ne lui ressemble pas habituellement.

**-Excusez moi Monsieur le responsable aérien mais je m'ennuie et je crois qu'on va être coincé ici pour longtemps alors j'ai envie de visiter la jungle.**

**-Visiter ? Seul ? Vous risquez de rencontrer des animaux dangereux !**

**-Baaaah .. venez avec moi alors ! **Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

**-Je ne peux pas mais par contre ma femme Kim est guide donc je pourrais lui demander, et je vous assignerais un chasseur aussi, cette jungle est trop hostile pour y aller sans être armé.**

**-Okay, Merci ...** dit-il en soufflant.

Il alla proposer aux autres mais tous refusèrent, Ambre prétendait qu'elle ne voulait pas dégueulasser ses nouvelles fringues, Rosa' blessée Leigh occupé à dessiner Le serveur occupé à parler au secouriste blond (ils doivent parler de bouche à bouche à mon avis). Il ne préféra pas demander à Armin ni à Castiel connaissant déjà la réponse.

**-J'ai compris les gens j'y vais seul, avec un peu de chance j'me f'rais p't'être bouffer par Sherkane !**

Il se dirigea vers la guide et le dit chasseur qui devait les accompagner.  
"Beau-gosse" se disait-il . Enfin de compte peut être que cet excursion en jungle pourrait être plus intéressante et "amusante" . A la vue du chasseur, Ambre oublia ses fringues et alla demander de les accompagner. Avec un chasseur pareil qui ne se rendrait pas en jungle ?

TO BE CONTINUE ...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur:** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre:** Dake de la jungle

**Déclaration:** Les personnages sont à la société beemoov malheureusement mais je les aurais bientôt...ou pas.

**Couple:** Dake / Alexy et Castiel / Armin

**Information**: /!\ Warming Boy's Love /!\ Je ne suis pas responsable si vous franchissez la limite !

**Résumé: **Que ce passe t-il lorsque que notre petit Alexy adoré se retrouve seul au fin fond de la jungle ? Boy's Love au programme avec un supplément de banane citronné.

Sur ce Bonne Lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

**-C'est donc vous le chasseur qui allait nous accompagner ?** s'enquit le styliste.

**-En effet c'est bien moi.**

**-Whaouou...** s'écrièrent la mannequin et le styliste.

Bien évidemment qui ne se rendrait pas en jungle avec un si bel homme aux yeux émeraudes et le teint si diaphane qu'on pourrait voir à travers lui ?!  
C'est ce que pensèrent Alexy et Ambre, qui étaient en extase devant ce corps et ce visage d'Apollon et ne pouvaient s'en détourner. Cependant la guide les firent revenir sur terre.

**-Hem...Je me présente, Kim femme du responsable (Dajan) je serais votre guide durant toute la traversée en jungle. Je tiens à préciser qu'il est fort probable qu'on fasse de mauvaise rencontre en gros on peut se faire attaquer à tout bout de champs, alors c'est maintenant ou jamais si vous refusez de vous y rendre.**

Un silence répondit à la guide, étant donné que nos deux coco étaient occupés à mater leur protecteur.

**-Bien, je vois... comme il n'y a aucune objection je vous présente Kentin Chase notre chasseur assigné.**

**-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.** Lança t-il d'un air frimeur.  
**Comme l'a dit Kim je me nomme Kentin et je serais celui qui vous préserverais des attaques des bêtes sauvages. Mes années d'expériences dans l'armée militaire et mes abdominaux vous le prouveront.**

"Mais quel frimeur celui là" Pensa Kim une mine exaspérée.

**-Whaouou...** s'écrièrent une nouvelle fois Ambre et Alexy.

La guide s'impatienta et se sentit vexée du désintérêt qu'on portait pour elle. Cependant elle ne le montra pas et suggéra aux deux compères d'aller se changer pour une tenue plus adaptée. C'est pas avec un pantalon de cuir vert ou des talons aiguilles qui ont coûté dans les environs de 3000$ la pièce qu'ont pouvait faire une excursion en jungle. Alexy alla demander à Dajan de lui prêter quelques habits vu que dans sa valise signée il ne possédait que des vêtements de luxe. Il lui demanda à contre coeur, ne supportant pas de porter en dessous de la marque Lacoste. Pour son plus grand plaisir ses habits furent à sa taille et quasiment neufs (un peu d'hygiène quand même), quand à Ambre, Kim lui prêta elle aussi quelques habits mais celle ci étant plus "formée" qu'elle (manque de sport sans doute) au niveau de ses hanches elle fut contrainte de porter son mini short en jean à 2500$. Une fois que tous furent prêts, Alexy avec son débardeur bleu marine qui le moulait "sexiemment" bien, son pantalon style militaire vert Kaki et ses chaussures brodequin, Ambre et son débardeur blanc où on pouvait presque apercevoir un sein dépasser, son mini short, et ses bottines plates noires étaient fin prêts à partir en jungle. Evidemment la guide prit des gourdes d'eau avec elle, vu qu'elle se doutait que ses acolytes n'en prennent.

Leur escapade démarra avec les explications de la guide et les regards furtifs de Kentin sur le mini short d'Ambre.

**-Donc ici vous avez l'un des plus rares acajou qui puissent y avoir en Amazonie, celui ci est protégé et...**

Pendant que la guide continua son monologue Alexy se décida d'entrer en scène mais fut devancé par Ambre.

**-Cette jungle m'effraie beaucoup monsieur le chasseur, et j'ai vraiment peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose si je m'éloigne.**

Cette scène n'échappa pas au styliste et fut dégoûté par la mine qu'arborait Ambre. Le chasseur qui semblait être ravi de cette nouvelle conquête en profita pour coller Ambre plus près de lui.

**-N'aies pas peur, je suis là pour te protéger quoi qu'il arrive et puis tu peux toujours t'accrocher à moi si ça peut te rassurer ma belle.**

Kentin glissa son bras autour de sa taille, et jeta par la même occasion un coup d'oeil au décolleté d'Ambre. Celle ci se mit à roucouler de joie et triturer ses cheveux. Etant donné que Kim était plongée dans ses explications elle ne fit pas attention à la scène, mais par contre Alexy était assis au premier rang avec vue 3D en bonus. Cette scène l'horripila, il se demandait comment les hommes pouvaient succomber à ces choses (à comprendre les femmes comme Ambre). C'est ce que pourrait dire n'importe quel gay dans ce genre de situation -c'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on veut mettre un hétéro dans sa poche-.  
Finalement il laissa tomber son plan de drague à son plus grand désarroi, c'était peine perdue désormais.

30 minutes se sont écoulées depuis. 30 interminables, ennuyeuses minutes pensait Alexy.  
Comme avant ces 30 minutes Kim était toujours dans son monologue malgré le fait qu'elle en avait marre, et Kentin et Ambre comme avant ces 30 minutes étaient toujours collés sauf que maintenant ils s'échangeaient des caresses. "Oh ! On est dans une jungle là !?" c'est ce que voulait crier Alexy accablé par tant de dégoût. Cette scène dura maintenant depuis 30 minutes et ce fut trop pour Alexy qui déjà voulait se taper le beau chasseur. Finalement il reporta son attention sur autre chose.  
...Oh tiens un petit singe !

**-Oh l'est trop mignon ! Petit, petit petit, vient voir papa Alexy. Oh non t'enfuis pas !**

Comme subjugué par les sauts du petit singe, il partit à sa poursuite laissant les autres, qui ceux-ci ne le remarquèrent pas.

**-Eh ! Tu sautes trop haut.**

Le petit singe se mit à aller de plus en plus vite ce qui obligea Alexy à presser le pas presque courir.  
7 minutes plus tard de marche extrêmement rapide il perdit de vue le petit singe et se retrouva pommé au milieu de nulle part.

**-Petit singe revient ! Petit singe ! Petit singe ! T'es où ? Petit siiiiiiinnnnge !**

Il continua son ascension dans la jungle en criant le "nom" du petit singe sans savoir où il allait.

**-Petit singe ! Petit...**

**-GROOOOWAOWAOOAWAOOAOAOAOA**

Soudain un rugissement rauque lui répondit.

**-My God ! C'était quoi ça !?**

**-GROOOOWAOWAOOAWAOOAOAOAOA**

Alexy se mit à courir comme un dératé à travers la jungle pour éviter le pire.  
Il finit par s'arrêter trop essoufflé pour continuer sa poursuite et se maudit intérieurement d'être partit à la poursuite du singe, et maudit sa patience "légendaire" de ne pas avoir supporté Ambre et le chasseur flirter.  
Il regarda les alentours de manière apeurée et finit par s'adosser contre un arbre les genoux redressés vers son torse.

**-Où est-ce que je suis tombé ?! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de malheur ! My god je suis sûr qu'on est tombé dans l'île de Jurassic Park ! Oh my god ! C'était le rugissement d'un dinosaure ! NON, NON, NON je veux pas mourir ! Armin sauve MOI ! **

Du côté d'Armin et Castiel.

**-Mmmh... Attend !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-T'as pas entendu quelqu'un m'appeler ?**

**-Non pourquoi ?**

**-J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu quelqu'un prononcer mon prénom !**

**-Le seul truc que j'ai entendu c'est toi entrain de gémir de plaisir en dessous de moi.**

Castiel se rua sur les lèvres d'Armin tel un fauve, laissant sa langue visiter son antre buccale et jouer avec la langue d'Armin.

**-Mmmh ... Castiel... y'a pas qu'en haut qui demande les soins de ta langue.**

**-Coquin ! Elle est encore plus haute que d'habitude grâce à toi.** Dit-il d'un sourire pervers.

**-Dépêche toi je m'impatiente !**

**-Tu l'auras voulu !**

Castiel s'en pressa de sauter sur son uke chéri et lui faire subir moult torture agréable.

* * *

Alexy, toujours adossé à l'arbre finit par se lever de peur de se faire bouffer par un T-Rex en manque de chair humaine.

**-Bon, positivons ! Si je vais par là j'aurais plus de chance de les retrouver peut-être... My God j'vais mourir ! Et ma mort sera la plus bête de l'histoire ! Adieu mon très cher frère ! Relax Alex', relax ! Inspire, Expire ...voilà ! Allez courage maintenant !**

Alexy s'empara d'un gros bâton avant de partir dans la direction opposée de celle où il était venu. Il ne rencontra aucune bête assoiffée de sang pour le moment seulement des mygales et un nid de tatou.  
Soudain il arriva près d'un marécage qui longeait toute la baie, en gros il n'y avait aucune issue.  
Il se disait que s'il le traversait il pourrait peut-être les retrouver (Alexy et sa capacité de réflexion quand il est désespéré et en panique).  
Il regarda la couleur de plus près, "écoeurante" selon lui et l'odeur pourrait tuer un putois sur le champs, mais il se disait qu'il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout et quoi que il pensait qu'il serait plus en sécurité dans l'eau que sur terre. Tous les espoirs sont permis, peut-être que le dauphin Flipper sera là pour l'aider.  
Il commença à entrer sous l'eau verdâtre, et entreprit de s'y aventurer plus profondément, celle-ci lui arriva maintenant jusqu'au haut du ventre. Mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit quelque chose bouger sous l'eau.

**-C'est moi ou y a un truc noir qui s'approche vers moi ?**

Il se frotta les yeux rapidement et vit un long museau sortir et se diriger vers lui. Ni une ni deux il courra vers la berge et lorsqu'il l'atteignit il vit trois caïmans qui commençaient à sortir leur tête de l'eau et entreprirent la même direction que lui.

**-On dirait le film Anaconda sauf que c'est pas des Anacondas !**

Il sentait son heure approcher quand un cri retentit.

**-Hyooooooooooh **

Une ombre se jeta dans l'eau après ce cri. Alexy vit les trois crocodiles plonger dans l'eau vers la chose qui a fait SPLASH.  
Il en profita pour sortir complètement de l'eau et se cacher derrière un arbre pour voir la scène qui allait se dérouler.  
Il vit des éclaboussures jaillir de part et d'autre, les crocodiles bondirent, puis mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour ne pas en regarder plus ... quand tout à coups tous les bruits cessèrent et une ombre sortit du marécage tirant les crocodiles derrières elle.  
Alexy retira ses mains pour regarder.

**-Oh my god c'est un AVATAR !**

TO BE CONTINUE ...


	4. Chapitre 2 Bonus

**Auteur:** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre:** Dake de la jungle

**Déclaration:** Les personnages sont à la société beemoov malheureusement mais je les aurais bientôt...ou pas.

**Couple:** Castiel / Armin

**Information**: /!\ Warming Boy's Love /!\ Je ne suis pas responsable si vous franchissez la limite !

**Résumé: **Que ce passe t-il lorsque que notre petit Alexy adoré se retrouve seul au fin fond de la jungle ? Boy's Love au programme avec un supplément de banane citronné.

Sur ce Bonne Lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 BONUS**

Pendant qu'Alexy et Ambre s'étaient rendu en jungle pour une promenade des plus dangereuses, Rosalya en profita pour se faire un bain de soleil -même si je doute fort qu'elle puisse bronzer-, Leigh resta dans son coin à dessiner des croquis pour ses nouveaux modèles, la nature l'inspirant beaucoup et par la même occasion en profita pour jeter des regards discrets sur le maillot de bain de Rosalya très moulant surtout au niveau de sa poitrine, ce qui fit monter la température de ce dernier.  
Du côté de Lysandre, le serveur fit connaissance avec Jade et Nahaniel les deux infirmiers qui les avaient pris en charge et remarqua de son oeil attentif que ceux-ci partageaient une relation assez ambiguë, comme s'il y avait plus que de l'amitié dans leurs relations.  
En effet, il avait remarqué quelques attouchements de la part de Jade sur le postérieur du blond ce qui le déplu fortement, vu qu'il éprouvait une attirance envers celui-ci, cependant il ne le montra pas comme à son habitude.  
Tandis que Lysandre essayait de s'accaparer... Enfin séduire le blond, Armin était entrain de dessécher dans la chambre que leur avait prêtée Dajan.

**-Ahh .. J'me fais chier à mourir y'a rien à faire dans cette chaleur.. Ahh,** soupira Armin.

Quelques instants après Castiel fit son entré dans la chambre après avoir discuté avec Dajan de la panne de leur avion.

**-Whoaa tu ressembles plus à rien là Armin !**

**-Lâche-moi un peu ! Tu peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens là ! Tu te rends compte, j'ai même pas pensé à mettre une console dans mon sac et le pire c'est qu'on a atterri ici dans ce bled pommé où y'a que des arbres et du soleil ! J'préférerais me faire enlever par Dark Vador au lieu de subir ça !**

**-C'est ça ...pour qu'il te viole après, je pense pas que t'aurais aimé ça.**

**-...**

**-Mais par contre si je rencontre Lara Croft dans la jungle, perso' j'l'allongerai bien pour un coup vite fait ! La poitrine et les hanches qu'elle a... Mmh, putain elle f'rait rêver plus d'un homme !**

Armin se leva soudainement du lit sous le regard intrigué de son amant. Il se dirigea vers Castiel et le prit par le col de son débardeur.

**-On va voir si tu diras encore ça dans 30 minutes !**

Castiel arqua un sourcil mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Armin le jeta dans le lit. "Quelle force !" pensa Castiel. Après avoir jeté son amant, il alla tirer les rideaux de la chambre et verrouiller la porte à clé -trop chaud pour fermer la fenêtre-. Castiel qui comprit se qui allait se passer, retira son débardeur à la vitesse grand V mais resta allongé sur le lit attendant que son amant vienne le rejoindre. Armin le fixa intensément, et lâcha un fou rire incontrôlable qui vexa le piment.

**-Quoi ? t'as quoi à rire comme un malade ?**

**-C'est que... ahahhahahha... Non c'est trop...ahhaha trop drôle ...**

**-Tu t'fous de ma gue*ule ?!**

**-Ahahahha ... Ouiiiiiii !**

Ah... C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder de colère notre Castiel. Tandis qu'Armin riait aux éclats on ne sait pour quelle raison, Castiel bouillait. Il finit par saisir Armin pour le balancer comme un sac-poubelle sur le lit, puis il se jeta sur lui comme un animal, ce qui fit estomper les rires d'Armin.

**-C'est quoi ton problème !?**

**-Aucun pourquoi ?**

**-Tu rigoles pas pour rien !**

**-Y'a pas deux secondes, tu voulais sauter Lara Croft et puis à peine je ferme les rideaux que tu t'excites comme un lapin.**

**-Et c'est ça qui t'a fait rire ?**

**-Bah ouais ça prouve que t'es un obsédé sexuel !**

Il l'avait dit avec tant de nonchalance qu'il ne remarqua pas le rictus qui s'était formé sur la bouche de Castiel."Obsédé hein ? Il va voir qui c'est l'obsédé" se dit intérieurement le piment.

**-Bah quoi tu dis rien ?**

Castiel se rua sur les lèvres charnus d'Armin pour un baiser assez brutal mais auquel Armin répondit avec enthousiasme, ses mains calleuses se posant sur les hanches du brun à titre d'amant.

**-Tsss... tu diras plus ça dans 30 minutes.**

Sans attendre une réponse venant d'Armin, Castiel s'attaqua à son débardeur qu'il arracha avec tant de "douceur" que cela ne surpris pas Armin.  
La peau découverte, Castiel lécha le téton droit tout en titillant le gauche de ses doigts. Armin ne put retenir ses gémissements qui poussèrent Castiel à aller plus loin; le désir brûlait dans leurs yeux.  
Délaissant son petit jeu, il descendit vers son abdomen où il déposa des baisers papillons tout du long puis remonta jusqu'à son cou qu'il lécha langoureusement.

**-Mmmh... Attends !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-T'as pas entendu quelqu'un m'appeler ?**

**-Non pourquoi ?**

**-J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu quelqu'un prononcer mon prénom !**

**-Le seul truc que j'ai entendu c'est toi entrain de gémir de plaisir en dessous de moi.**

Castiel plaqua ses lèvres sur la bouche d'Armin où il laissa sa langue s'entremêler avec la sienne pour un baiser suave.

**-Mmmh ... Castiel... y'a pas qu'en haut qui demande les soins de ta langue.**

**-Coquin ! Elle est encore plus haute que d'habitude, **Dit-il d'un sourire pervers.

**-Dépêche-toi je m'impatiente !**

**-Tu l'auras voulu !**

Castiel s'en pressa de faire sauter la ceinture de son uke adoré, tandis qu'un bruit de braguette se fit entendre laissant découvrir la bosse qui s'était formée dans le boxer d'Armin.  
Castiel se saisit du membre à demi érigé dans le boxer et le massa délicatement. Il se délectait des expressions faciales d'Armin qui celui-ci en demandait plus. Sans plus attendre il se débarrassa de ses vêtements auquel il se sentait de plus en plus serré et du dernier bout de tissu du brun. Armin se redressa un peu pour admirer le corps ferme de son amant.

-**Même Anakin Skywalker n'est pas aussi sexy que toi.**

**-Ne me compare pas à une m*rde.**

Armin sourit et enlaça Castiel ce qui fit frotter leurs virilités.

**-Ahh...Ahhh...**

**-T'as vraiment envie que j'te malmène, toi !**

Castiel repoussa Armin contre le lit, et par la même occasion entrouvrit les jambes de celui-ci. Soudain, Armin se tendit lorsqu'il sentit deux doigts s'immiscer en lui sans que Castiel les ait lubrifiés de sa salive. Trop excité par la vue de son amant, Castiel se dépêcha de le préparer en faisant des mouvement plus rapides, mais Armin l'arrêta sentant qu'il ne tarderait plus à se relâcher et implora son amant de venir en lui tout de suite, ce qu'il fit sans attendre une seconde de plus. Il se frotta lentement sur le sillon de ses fesses et entra en lui d'un coup sec. Armin gémit d'excitation mais très peu de douleur (bah il doit avoir l'habitude maintenant). Castiel s'arrêta pour déposer quelques suçons sur son torse et de laisser son amant s'habituer à la présence intruse. Un grognement de la part d'Armin parvient jusqu'aux oreilles de Castiel et c'est sur cette lancé qu'il bougea, d'abord doucement pour faire durer le plaisir, puis plus vite ; de plus en vite. Il bougeait ensemble dans une parfaite synchronisation. Armin n'en pouvait plus, et supplia son amant d'aller plus fort et plus profond. Ils étaient tellement serrés l'un contre l'autre qu'on ne savait plus à qui appartenait la sueur de l'autre, la chaleur n'aidant pas. Les mouvements de Castiel se firent plus saccadés et désordonnés qui plus est encouragés par les jambes d'Armin qui se refermèrent sur son dos, afin que celui-ci aille plus profondément en lui. Dans un commun accord ils se libérèrent. Castiel gratifia Armin d'un baiser rempli de bave, puis se retira.  
Ils reprirent leurs respirations.

**-Tu veux toujours faire ça avec Lara Croft maintenant ?**

**-Elle me semble bien loin maintenant...C'est mieux avec toi !**

**-Je sais pas la peine de me le dire.**

**-...**

**-Bah quoi ? ... Okay c'est toi le meilleur !**

**-En fait, t'es plus débauché que moi !**

**-... Viens je vais te chuchoter un truc à l'oreille.**

Castiel se rapprocha d'Armin où celui-ci lui chuchota quelque chose qui fit retrouver le sourire à notre piment.

**-Moi aussi !**

**-M*erde fait trop chaud ! Va ouvrir la fenêtre s'il te plaît.**

Castiel se leva du lit et alla tirer les rideaux de la chambre, à son grand malheur Armin n'avait pas fermé la fenêtre et il vit Rosalya devant la fenêtre un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il sursauta tandis qu'Armin s'empara des draps comme un enragé pour cacher ses parties intimes.

-**Tu fous quoi là ?!**

**-Bah rien j'passais par là ... et puis si vous vouliez faire des galipettes fallait fermer la fenêtre maintenant tout le monde a entendu.**

**-Tou ... tout le monde ?** Déglutit Castiel.

**-Ouiii tout-le-monde, bon je vous laisse maintenant ! C'était vraiment intéressant de vous entendre les gars.**

Rosalya s'en alla tout en jetant un sourire innocent et laissa les deux amoureux un air choqué et gêné sur le visage.


	5. Chapitre 3

**Auteur:** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre:** Dake de la jungle

**Déclaration:** Les personnages sont à la société beemoov malheureusement mais je les aurais bientôt...ou pas.

**Couple:** Dake / Alexy

**Information**: /!\ Warming Boy's Love /!\ Je ne suis pas responsable si vous franchissez la limite !

**Résumé: **Que ce passe t-il lorsque que notre petit Alexy adoré se retrouve seul au fin fond de la jungle ? Boy's Love au programme avec un supplément de banane citronné.

Sur ce Bonne Lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Lorsque Alexy ouvrit les yeux il découvrit un étrange homme ...nu ? Alexy supposait qu'il s'agissait sûrement de son sauveur vu qu'il traînait les caïmans derrière lui. Il se releva pour remercier son sauveur mais resta tout de même prudent, il pourrait s'agir des coupeurs de tête.

**-Hum ...Merci de m'avoir sauvé je vous suis très recon...**

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le dit homme sauta sur lui pour le renifler.

**-Hey ! Tu fais quoi là ? **

Le dit homme commença à le renifler de haut en bas comme un animal. Celui-ci avait les cheveux étrangement blonds et une peau basanée par le soleil. Alexy fit une identification complète de son sauveur et remarqua de très près que celui-ci avait un engin plutôt bien développé, il se sentit honteux quand il pensait à la taille qu'avait le sien mais en même temps il rougit quand il pensait ce que pouvait faire cet homme au lit avec ça. La couleur de ces yeux était d'un vert si rare qu'il s'y perdit dans sa contemplation. Tandis qu'Alexy analysait son sauveur, celui-ci aperçu une sorte de petite boule qui voulait sortir du débardeur de ce dernier. Il se permit de la toucher.

**-Aaah...**

Alexy gémit face à ce touché imprévisible mais se reprit rapidement. Il poussa son interlocuteur.

**-Lâche moi ! Non mais ça va pas de toucher mon téton !**

L'homme fut vexé d'avoir été repoussé ainsi et le fit comprendre à Alexy par des regards assez menaçants et les grognements qu'il sortait de sa bouche.

**-Ouh ouh ooouuh**

**-Je ...Oh my God ! Il parle en quelle langue celui là ?!**

**-Ouhah ouh ouhh**

**-Bon écoute mon gars tu me fais flipper là ! Do you speak english ? **

Alexy se releva pour s'enfuir mais l'homme en question s'approcha dangereusement vers lui.

**-Ouhouhou Ouhou**

**-MAMAN il me fait peuurr ! Pourquoi les crocos m'ont pas bouffé !**

Alexy prit son courage à deux mains et poussa le sauvage et finit par s'enfuir. Il courait comme un malade à travers la jungle dense."Tiens ça me rappelle un autre chapitre ça " se disait'il.  
Il courait tellement vite qu'il se surprit lui même, n'étant pas adepte d'athlétisme ce fut une première pour lui. Il finit par s'arrêter essoufflé par tant d'endurance. Il s'appuya à un arbre et reprit lentement sa respiration.

**-GROOOOOOOOWWAAAAAAAAA**

**-Oh non !**

**-GROOOOOOWAAAAAAAAAAA**

Le rugissement se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Alexy. Il se retourna brusquement pour reprendre sa course folle dans une autre direction mais c'était trop tard...  
Il sentit des pas s'approcher derrière lui, des pas très légers mais qui parurent très lourds aux oreilles d'Alexy. Il déglutit et avala difficilement sa salive il n'osait même pas jeter un coup d'oeil mais finit par se retourner très doucement. En effet vaut mieux affronter les choses en face.  
Et là... il vit un énorme léopard, "La nature à dû le gâter celui-là" pensa Alexy. Mais apparemment la prochaine gâterie que va lui offrir la nature ça sera lui sur un plateau de feuilles mortes. Alexy commençait à perdre toute l'eau de son corps tandis que le léopard commençait à avancer vers lui furtivement.

**-Gentil le minou, gentil !**

**-GROOOOOOWWAAAAAAAA**

C'était le moment de fuir. Alexy recula tout doucement tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur l'animal. Il continuait un reculer mais manque de chance il glissa sur des branches et finit par tomber sur les fesses ce qui laissa le léopard libre de l'attaquer.

**-Je vais vraiment mourir maintenant.**

Il vit toute sa vie défiler devant lui depuis son premier vélo jusqu'à sa dernière partie de jambe en l'air avec son ex. Il regretta toutes les décisions qu'il prit depuis son arrivée en jungle. Rien de tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé s'il savait rester en place.

**-GROOOOOOWWAAAAAAA**

Le léopard bondit tandis qu'Alexy se protégea de son bras gauche. Il retint un cri (un peu de virilité avant de mourir quand même) quand soudain quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un empêcha in extremis le léopard de sauter sur notre styliste. Celui-ci bondit sur le léopard avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher d'Alexy. Il finit par se relever et contempla avec admiration son héros qui s'avérait être ... le sauvage de tout à l'heure." Mais c'est un stalker ou quoi ? " pensait Alexy.  
Le dit sauvage s'empara du léopard et le fit rouler. "Quel beau corps" s'émerveilla Alexy qui trouvait son héros beaucoup plus sexy et plus complaisant qu'à leur première rencontre mais il gardait tout de même une étincelle d'effroi dans ses yeux.  
Tandis qu'Alexy allait se cacher derrière un autre arbre, le dit sauvage se débattait avec l'animal. Le léopard était au dessus du sauvage à présent et semblait être dans une position précaire. Alexy commençait à trembler mais se concentra pour trouver une idée ingénieuse pour l'aider, quand soudain il vit une immense branche qu'il ramassa tout de suite.

**-EEEHHH ! ATTRAPE !**

Il jeta la branche prés du sauvage qui finit par la prendre et asséner des coups d'une force phénoménale à la bête qui celle- ci finit étourdie et se décida de s'échapper. Le blond se releva sans difficulté tout en restant à l'affût. Alexy sortit de sa cachette pour aller voir l'état de son héros. Il vit avec frayeur l'épaule droite du blond qui saignait abondamment avec une plaie très profonde.

**-Faut soigner ça rapidement !**

Il fit asseoir le blond qui fut étonné par tant d'audace. Alexy sortit un paquet de mouchoir de sa poche pour estomper le sang.

**-Halala ... c'est vraiment profond. Tu as mal ?**

**-Ouh ouhouh**

**-En plus pourquoi t'es tout nu ? Il aurait pu te scalper ta zigounette ...enfin je veux dire ton pénis -bah vu la taille, "pénis" c'est plus approprié- !**

**-Ouhou hahou **

Alexy soupira, apparemment la communication était impossible avec ce sauvage mais plus important il faut soigner la plaie et éviter de regarder en bas.  
Une fois que le sang s'est arrêté de couler, il voulut arracher un bout de son débardeur comme le font les femmes à la télé pour soigner leur héros mais sans succès. Le textile était trop résistant et il abandonna.  
Puis soudain le sauvage blond se releva sous les regards intrigués du styliste qui fut pris au dépourvu lorsque le blond le souleva comme un sac à patate et le mit sur son épaule gauche non blessée tout en laissant sa main se balader sur les fesses du styliste.

**-Oh ouais... je veux dire hey qu'est ce que tu fais repose moi !**

Sans entendre ou sans comprendre ce qu'Alexy a dit, le sauvage blond bondit sur un arbre et s'empara d'une liane.

**-REPOOOOSE MOIIIIIII ! **

Le blond continuait de se balancer de liane en liane pour aller on ne sait où sous les cris d'un styliste qui frôle de la crise cardiaque.

* * *

**-Vous avez pas entendu quelque chose ?** S'enquit Kim.

**-Si, on dirait les cris d'un animal sauvage,** rétorqua Kentin tout en dégainant son fusil.

**-Oh non j'ai peur !**

**-N'aie pas peur Ambre je vais te protéger.**

**-C'est bien beau tout ça mais ... où est l'autre mec au cheveux bleus.**

-...

Un silence répondit encore une fois à la guide. Ambre s'est sentit poussée d'une adrénaline hors du commun et cria.

**-AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEXXX XYYYYYY !**

**-Je vais l'étrangler,** dit la guide en serrant les dents.

**-En fait j'crois que le cris qu'on a entendu c'était le sien...**

-Je remercie ta lucidité et ta protection Kentin ! Maintenant on a perdu un de nos naufragés ! Bravo, Bravo j'espère qu'à la fin tu auras le prix du meilleur dragueur !  
C'est ça la sécurité ? Tu sais quoi ?

**-Qu..Quoi ?**

**-Donne moi ton fusil j'vais le chercher !**

**-T'es folle ou quoi tu sais pas...** Kim le coupa avant qu'il puisse finir.

**-T'occupe ! Emmènes ta Bimbo à la piste et lâche moi le c*l ! J'vais aller le chercher moi ! Y'a que les femmes les vraies qui savent comment défendre et pas un hommes.. Peuh !**

Elle cracha par terre devant les deux tourtereaux et parti à la recherche du styliste pendant ce temps Kentin s'exécuta pour ramener Ambre trop honteux de ce qu'il avait fait.

* * *

Alexy finit par s'évanouir sur l'épaule du blond à cause du vertige mais aussi des balancements. Il se réveilla bien que plus tard et à son réveille il fut "étonné" de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

**-WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA ! C'EST QUOI CE B*RDEL ?** (pardonnons Alexy pour son langage, faut le comprendre le pauvre)

Il se ré-évanoui jugeant qu'il avait vécu beaucoup trop d'émotion forte pour la journée.

TO BE CONTINUE...


	6. Chapitre 4

**Auteur:** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre:** Dake de la jungle

**Déclaration:** Les personnages sont à la société beemoov malheureusement mais je les aurais bientôt...ou pas.

**Couple:** Dake / Alexy

**Information**: /!\ Warming Boy's Love /!\ Je ne suis pas responsable si vous franchissez la limite !

**Résumé: **Que ce passe t-il lorsque que notre petit Alexy adoré se retrouve seul au fin fond de la jungle ? Boy's Love au programme avec un supplément de banane citronné.

Sur ce Bonne Lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Alexy se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, sa journée étant bien remplie en émotion forte il se permit de dormir plus longtemps ... enfin dans son cas c'est plutôt s'évanouir plus longtemps.

**-Haaa ...ma tête ! On aurait dit qu'une noix de coco m'était tombé dessus.**

Il s'étira et se frottait les yeux doucement. Lorsqu'il les ouvrirent complètements il s'aperçut qu'il commençait à faire jour.

**-J'ai dormi tout ce temps ? **

Il bailla nonchalamment quand tout d'un coup il eut une sorte de blocage. En effet, il se redressa aussi vite que l'éclair et put constater avec consternation qu'il était entouré de gorilles ?

**-Oh my god ! J'ai cru que c'était un cauchemar et que j'étais encore dans l'avion pour aller à L.A !** Chuchota t-il pour éviter de les énerver.

Une femelle gorille s'approcha de lui ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait faire Alexy se releva d'un bond.

**-Bon écoutez c'est un malentendu, Okay ? J'suis pas là pour vous voler des bananes juste pour ...**

Sans finir sa phrase, Alexy prit la fuite comme un vulgaire voleur, faisant attention de ne pas trébucher pour finir la tête la première contre le sol -bah oui les gorilles sa vivent en altitude. Il parcourait le nid à grande vitesse pour échapper à la femelle gorille mais lorsqu'il atteignit le rebord celle-ci lui attrapa la jambe pour le tirer jusqu'à elle.

**-NOOOOWWNN ! J'VEUX PAS MOURIR !** Hurla t-il en essayant de se cramponner à une branche qui était à sa disposition.  
Contrairement à toute attente celle-ci le prit dans ses bras pour le câliner.

**-Hein ?**

**-Hyoooooh oohh oooohh !**

Ah ça c'était notre sauvage blond apportant des fruits accrochés à une lance mais toujours nu.

**-Ouuuh ouhh hoo,** dit-il en s'adressant à la femelle.

Alexy regarda le blond avec effarement. Faut dire que là il était entrain de causer avec la femelle gorille qui le tenait fermement, y a de quoi laisser n'importe qui perplexe.  
La femelle le lâcha et partit un peu plus loin dans l'arbre.

**-Whoaaa ! Tu sais parler singe ?** Dit-il les yeux en étoiles.

Décidément Alexy resterait toujours et à jamais ...Alexy.

**-Houuuu houuu **

Le sauvage tendit à Alexy les fruits accrochés sur sa lance.

**-C'est pour moi ?**

**-Houu houu**

Alexy ne se fit pas prier, et les prit pour les dévorer voracement. Après avoir couru toute une journée, finir bien trempé, et se faire prendre d'assaut par un homme nu qui parle gorille ça creusait l'appétit. Le sauvage le fixait profondément les jambes accroupies laissant Alexy admirer l'entrejambe de celui-ci.  
"Il rigole pas lui avec son engin, même celle de mon ex elle avait pas cette taille" se dit Alexy tout en continuant à manger ce qui ressemblait à une goyave, il ne remarqua donc pas le regard insistant du blond posé sur lui.  
Une fois qu'il eut fini de manger -loin de là rassasié- il essaya de demander au blond s'il pouvait aller se laver quelque part. Personne ne peut imaginer l'effort considérable d'Alexy à lui faire comprendre ça.

**-J'ai envie de me laver, est ce que je peux ... Ah oui c'est vrai il parle pas ma langue ! **  
**Hem... houhou laver houuu le corps hohou,** dit-il au blond en se frottant le corps avec ses  
mains.

"La honte ! Si un paparazzi me voyait je passerais dans Oups" pensa Alexy un peu embarrassé. Le blond ne comprit pas du premier coup mais déduisit que l'homme en face de lui souhaitait qu'on le frotte. C'est sur cette lancée qu'il se rapprocha d'Alexy pour le frotter affectueusement en commençant par son torse pour descendre jusqu'à ses jambes. D'ailleurs il trouvait les habits de notre styliste assez gênant et étrange -vu qu'il n'en emportait pas, c'est normal.  
Malgré ses belles caresses qui firent gémir Alexy, le blond s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit les mains de celui-ci le repousser.

**-Laver ! Pas caressé ! Houuou !** Rétorqua t-il en faisant mine de se débarbouiller le visage.

Le blond tenta une autre approche. Selon ce qu'il avait compris "l'homme voulait qu'on LUI nettoie le visage comme le faisaient les mères gorilles avec leurs nourrissons". Il s'approcha d'Alexy et lui lécha la joue gauche tout en maintenant sa main sous le menton de celui-ci. Alexy parut surpris de cet attouchement inopiné qui ne lui déplut pas le moins du monde mais cependant il semblait exaspéré que le blond le comprenne pas.  
Le blond continué de lui lécher le visage d'abord tendrement puis dans un élan d'excitation il le lécha beaucoup plus avidement.

**-Mmmmh ...mmmh**

Alexy sentait le désir s'embraser en lui, c'était bon et y a pas de doute il sait y faire avec sa langue.  
Aucun de ses ex n'avait eu de geste attentionné envers lui... enfin bon on ne va pas dire que le dit sauvage était comme qui dirait attentionné mais ses gestes étaient si doux qu'Alexy sentait son bas-ventre chauffer de plus en plus mais quelque chose le fit réagir.  
En effet il se sentait sale. Il repoussa une deuxième fois le blond mais cette fois si, il lui fait signe qu'il voulait boire. "Au moins ça il comprendra" se dit Alexy intérieurement. Soudain le blond se leva laissant Alexy faire connaissance avec son entrejambe.

**-Me dite pas que ... Si ? **

Alexy commençait à devenir écarlate mais ses allusions firent bien vite un détour à 380° puisque le blond lui saisit le bras l'incitant à se relever. Une fois debout le blond le mis sur son épaule comme un sac à patates -encore une fois- et se rapprocha de l'extrémité de l'arbre.

**-Il va pas sauter j'espère ?**

À son grand damne il sauta. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les montagnes russes puisqu'au contraire il adorait ça mais là c'était différent puisqu'il n'avait pas de ceinture de sécurité, et qu'à tout moment il pouvait se prendre un arbre ou de s'écraser au sol. Fermer les yeux et ne pas regarder.  
Après quelques instants qui parurent une éternité pour Alexy, ils arrivèrent à un coin d'eau -sans crocodile- assez potable pour se laver et boire à son aise (l'Amazonie est une forêt naturelle voyons).

**-Houu houuu !** Dit-il à Alexy en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre dans l'eau.

Alexy alla vérifier la couleur de l'eau pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un de ces fameux marécages contenant toutes sorte de surprises dangereuses puis finalement lorsqu'il vit le blond lui faire signe d'entrer il se décida à le suivre une fois ses vêtements retirés.  
L'eau était fraîche et bonne. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux dans l'eau, plus propre. Il jeta un regard vers le blond "Y a pas à dire il est bien foutu" pensa Alexy sentant ses joues s'empourprer. L'eau ruisselant sur sa peau ne le rendait que plus émoustillant. Il avait un parfait grain de peau qui faisait ressortir ses yeux de jade et des muscles incroyablement bien ciselés, à croire que cet adonis avait été taillé par les dieux.  
Ce qui est étrange dans cette histoire c'est qu'Alexy n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec un de ses amants ni même avec une personne qu'il avait séduite parce qu'elle lui plaisait. En fait pour être honnête avec lui-même il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment.

**-Est-ce que c'est ça que ressentent les princesses lorsque quelqu'un les sauve ?**

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le blond surgir devant lui ce qui le déconcerta. Ils étaient proches très proches. Alexy le regarda dans les yeux; "Si beau" songea t-il. Puis sans cris égard le blond l'enlaça ardemment jusqu'à qu'ils tombèrent dans l'étendue d'eau.

**-Hey qu'est ce qui te prend ?!**

Le styliste essaya de le repousser mais en vain, il ressemblait à un bébé chiot devant lui. Il aurait dû faire de la musculation. Le blond le serait fermement pour il ne sait quelle raison pui tout d'un coups il sentit quelque chose d'assez bizarre contre son ventre.

**- Oh my god il est en chaleur !**

En effet, il s'agissait du blond en position "garde à vous". Alexy se débattit doucement mais cela excita qu'encore plus notre sauvage. Après tout une abstinence d'on ne sait combien d'années ça donné envie de le faire ou plutôt pour le blond d'essayer au moins une fois. Avoir vécue avec des singes qui n'était pas de son espèce donc sans éprouver un désir sexuel envers quoi que ce soit pour ensuite avoir un homme nu devant lui ça l'excitait au plus au point. Le blond était loin de ne pas savoir comment s'accoupler, son père gorille le lui avait expliqué d et lui conseilla de faire ça avec une personne qu'il aimait ou qui était de son espèce. Et là pour le blond c'est son bas ventre qui s'exprime.  
Il se frotta contre Alexy avec ardeur. Il allait doucement puis de plus en plus vite.

**-Aaaah ...Ahhh...**

Faut dire que là Alexy avait très envie de faire l'amour avec lui mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un les interrompit.

**-ALLLLEEEEEXYYYY ! T'ES OU BON SANG ?!**

"Armin" ?

TO BE CONTINUE ...


	7. Chapitre 5

**Auteur:** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre:** Dake de la jungle

**Déclaration:** Les personnages sont à la société beemoov malheureusement mais je les aurais bientôt...ou pas.

**Couple:** Dake / Alexy et Castiel / Armin

**Information**: /!\ Warming Boy's Love /!\ Je ne suis pas responsable si vous franchissez la limite !

**Résumé: **Que ce passe t-il lorsque que notre petit Alexy adoré se retrouve seul au fin fond de la jungle ? Boy's Love au programme avec un supplément de banane citronné.

Sur ce Bonne Lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

**-ALLLLEXXXYYY !**

"Y a pas de doute c'est lui !" pensa Alexy.

À l'entente de la voix de son frère il réussit à se défaire des bras puissants du blond qui lui, paraît très très en colère. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux la haine qu'il avait envers la personne qui osait interrompre sa séance de copulation.  
De son côté Alexy sortit de l'eau en quatrième vitesse tout en criant le prénom de son frère.

**-ARRRMIIINNN ! J'SUIS ICI !**

**-BOUGE PAS J'ARRIVE !**

Ayant intercepté l'appel de son frère Armin se mit à courir vers la direction où son frère le lui avait indiqué, pendant ce temps Alexy se dépêcha de remettre son pantalon malgré le fait qu'il soit encore trempé.  
Il ne vit donc pas le blond s'éclipser en douceur sans faire le moindre bruit. Armin arriva comme une furie vers son frère, il était essoufflé d'avoir couru autant. Comme on dit tel frère tel frère, aucun des deux n'est doué en sport. Il n'était pas seul par contre, il était accompagné de Castiel et de Dajan qui réussirent à le rattraper.

**-Alexy ! T'es vivant ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais fait manger par des créatures à moitié hommes et à moitié animales !** Dit-il tout en serrant son frère dans ses bras.

**-Eh bien, eh bien, tu nous as fait une de ces frayeurs, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !** Rétorqua Dajan apaisé d'avoir retrouvé l'un de ses naufragé.

**-Tss... Nan mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te perdre hein ! À cause de toi tout le monde a flippé toute la nuit, presque personne n'a dormi et t'as interrompu ma plus belle partie de jambe en l'air !** Pesta Castiel sous le coup de la colère.

**-D'abord tu cris pas comme ça sur mon frère Ok ?! Tu devrais plutôt être soulagé qu'il soit encore en vie ! EXCUSE TOI ! **

Pour Armin c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, il n'avait jamais crié comme ça lui qui était le silence incarné lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose mais là il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un s'en prenne à son frère.  
D'ailleurs Alexy fut choqué de l'autorité de son frère. Lorsque Armin prenait un ton autoritaire c'était lorsqu'on jouait à ses jeux mais là c'était différent. Castiel maugréa un faible pardon à l'intention d'Alexy; il ne voulait pas se mettre son amant à dos et de se priver de sexe pendant un moment.

**-J'ai raté un épisode on dirait,** dit Alexy perplexe devant la scène qui venait de se produire.

**-Et toi t'imagine pas combien j'étais inquiet ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ? Si Kim et Dajan n'avaient pas été là on t'aurait jamais retrouvé !**

**-Il s'est passé quoi ?**

**-Je te raconte tout à l'heure.**

**-Une minute ! J'voulais vous présenter celui qui m'a aidé à survivre dans cette jungle.**

Alexy se retourna mais ne vit personne.

**-Bah il est où ? Se demanda Alexy.**

**-De qui tu parles là ?** S'impatienta Castiel qui trouvait cette situation trop barbante à son goût.

**-Bah y avait un homme blond bien musclé et nu qui m'avait sauvé la vie !**

**-Il a fumé trop de banane ton frère ou quoi ?** Chuchota Castiel à l'intention d'Armin.

**-Nan mais je vous jure qu'il était là avec moi !**

**-Hem... Alexy j'crois que t'es un peu fatigué, c'est mieux pour nous de partir.**

Alexy semblait un peu attristé de ne pas revoir son sauveur, il était quand même séduisant.  
Armin s'approcha d'Alexy pour le tirer de ses songes mais une lance qui fut lancée par je ne sais qui empêcha Armin de faire un mouvement de plus.

**-C'était quoi ça ?** S'étonna Castiel.

**-J'en sais pas plus que toi,** rétorqua Dajan dans le même état que Castiel.

Puis soudain un cri retentit.

**-Hyoooooohhh ooooohh ooooooh !**

Alexy le reconnut et fut heureux de voir que son sauveur ne s'était pas enfui. Il ne sait pour quelle raison mais il était attiré par cet homme. Comme si une attraction régnait entre eux. Un lien invisible qui les reliaient.  
Cependant il fait coupé court à ses pensées lorsque d'étranges créatures venaient juste d'apparaître devant eux.

**-Castiel regarde c'est des minis Chewbaka ! Je savais qu'ils existaient !** S'exprima t-il les yeux en étoile.

**-C'est des gorilles mâles et ils n'ont pas l'air d'être venu pour nous accueillir !** Répondit Dajan paniqué par cette situation.

**-Faut p't'être trouver un truc pour les distraire non ?** Demanda Castiel.

**-Oui mais quoi ?** S'enquit Dajan.

**-Hey calmez-vous ... faut juste leur trouver des bananes !** Répondit Alexy.

-...

**-Bah quoi ? Moi au moins j'essaye de trouver une idée !**

**-ALEX' ! DERRIÈRE TOI !**

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que l'un des mâles l'embarqua, tandis que l'autre faisait en sorte d'éloigner les dits étrangers.

**-ALEXYY !**

**-Hoouuu houu ! HOUUUUUUUUU HOUU !**

Le gorille bomba le torse pour impressionner ses victimes et finit par tambourinait dessus.

**-ARMMIIINN ! AU SECOURS !**

**-M*rde fait chier ! **

Castiel en avait vraiment marre et se décida à passer à l'action. Il prit une énorme pierre qui se trouvait à proximité de lui et la lança sur le gorille qui leur barrait le passage. Celui-ci répondit au quart de tour à cette attaque et se rua sur Castiel qui fut écrasé par la chair grasse de l'animal.

**-Castiel !**

**-Va chercher... ton frère... crétin !** Réussit-il à dire entre deux expirations puisque l'animal l'empêchait de prendre sa respiration correctement.

Armin courra vers l'arbre où le gorille avait emmené Alexy mais fut stoppé par Dajan.

**-Attend ! Va aider Castiel pendant ce temps je vais aller chercher ton frère ! J'ai plus d'expérience dans cette jungle tu risques de te blesser.**

Dajan avait raison, il s'y connaissait plus en matière d'animaux et toutes ces années vécues en jungle lui ont permis de développer son agilité.

**-Dajan je fais quoi pour l'éloigner ?!**

**-Essaye de le distraire avec quelque chose !**

Dajan escalada l'arbre avec beaucoup de souplesse mais ce qu'il trouvait curieux c'est qu'il n'entendait plus les cris d'Alexy. Il analysa chaque arbre de son oeil avisé mais rien. Par esprit de déduction, il en conclut que le gorille avait emmené Alexy dans son nid.  
Pendant ce temps, Castiel se débattait comme un forcené pour se libérer de son agresseur. Armin ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment distraire un gorille de cette taille alors qu'il est terriblement en colère ?  
Armin réfléchit assez rapidement pour ne pas mettre son amant en danger, quand soudain une idée lui venue.  
Il courra en direction du gorille et sauta sur son dos.

**-Waaaazaaaa !** Cria Armin.

Armin mit ses mains sur les yeux du gorille pour l'aveugler momentanément.

**-Ne touche pas mon mec fake-chewbaka !**

Le gorille se débattit pour repousser Armin et pendant cet instant liberté Castiel réussit à échapper au gorille.  
Le primate commençait à s'en prendre violemment à Armin. Il réussit à l'attraper et le balança d'une puissance phénoménale contre un arbre.

**-ARMIN ! P*tain de singe de mes deux ! **

Castiel accourut vers Armin qui était au bord de l'évanouissement quand soudain un bruit se fit un entendre. Un énorme bruit, comme si on avait jeté un gros sac à patates du haut de l'arbre. Sauf que là le sac à patates en question est Dajan. Castiel se retourna pour voir Dajan écrasé au sol mais en temps que fils de l'Amazonie il se releva pour faire face à la chose qui l'avait jeté par-dessus l'arbre.

**-Hyooooooooh ooooooh oooooh ! **

À l'entente de ce hurlement le gorille s'enfuit. Il s'agissait du sauvage blond en colère contre ces opportuns.  
Castiel vient en aide à Armin en le portant comme une princesse. Quel héros ce Castiel.

**-Ouuuuh ouuououohh !**

**-Il veut quoi ce nudiste !?** Demanda agressivement Castiel à Dajan.

Le blond pris sa lance et commença à menacer les trois compères. Dajan sortit son poignard de survie en jungle de sa chaussure pour assurer la défense des autres et une quelconque attaque de la part du sauvage.

**-Ouh ouououoh !**

**-Votre ami avait raison tout à l'heure !**

**-Quoi ? De quoi tu parle ?** s'enquit Castiel.

**-Il avait dit qu'un homme l'avait sauvé ! C'est surement lui et il semble en colère apparemment qu'on ait approché votre ami.**

Armin se réveilla brusquement de sa torpeur en faisant sursauter son amant.

-**Où est Alexy ? ... C'est qui lui ?**

**-C'est l'homme imaginaire de ton frère !**

Armin l'identifia de haut en bas.

**-Mince Castiel !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Alex' nous a pas dit que son ami avait un outil de travail aussi développé !** S'étonna Armin en voyant l'engin du blond.

**-Ta g*eule !**

Le blond continua de les menacer mais finit par s'en aller jugeant inutile de s'en prendre à eux vu qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait.

**-Il est parti !** Constata Dajan.

**-Où est Alex' alors ?**

**-Je suppose qu'ils ont dû l'emmener dans leur nid.**

**-Faut vite le sauver !** Rétorqua Armin.

**-Pour le moment il ne risque rien.**

**-Mais s'ils s'en prennent à lui en le mitraillant de noix coco plus personne ne seras qu'il est mon jumeau ! C'est trop horrible **

Armin commençait à s'inquiéter fortement sur l'état de son frère. Castiel était exaspéré de la situation. Il se sentait comme la victime dans cette l'histoire. D'abord le coup de l'avion avec Ambre, l'atterrissage forcé, l'Amazonie, Rosalya qui les surprend, une partie de jambes en l'air fichu, des gorilles qui les attaquent, Alexy qui redisparaît... C'était trop pour Castiel. Mais il avait sa fierté d'homme et avait très envie de montrer sa bravoure à son amant.

**-Armin !** Dit subitement Castiel en lui tenant fermement les épaules.

**-Oui ?**

**-On va le retrouver alors arrête de t'inquiéter d'accord !**

**-J'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive un truc et... à toi aussi,** avoua t-il timidement.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi j'suis plus costaud que tu ne le crois et il n'arrivera rien à ton frère !**

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Un regard amoureux. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent maladroitement pour un doux baisé. Ils décollèrent leurs lèvres l'instant d'après et se regardèrent.

**-Punaise ! Comment ça le fait pas sur nous les trucs gnangnans !** Dit Armin presque dégoûté.

**-J'préfère ça !**

Il saisit Armin pour un baiser des plus fougueux. Il était passionné puis langoureux jusqu'à devenir bestial où on pouvait voir leurs langues faire des allers-retours à l'intérieur de leurs cavités buccales. Leurs langues jouées dehors puis dedans. On aurait pu croire que l'un voulait manger l'autre.

**-Aie !**

Ils se retournèrent ayant tous deux la bave de l'autre qui ruisselait le long de leurs lèvres, ils virent Dajan se tenir la jambe droite avec une expression de douleur sur le visage- ils avaient complètement oublié qu'il était là. Armin et Castiel accoururent vers lui pour lui porter secours.

**-T'es blessé ?**

**-Non... enfin si mais ce n'est rien vous ... inquiétez pas,** dit-il entre deux respirations.

**-T'as vu ta tête faut vite t'emmener avant que tu meurs et les gorilles reviennent!**

**-N'exagère pas, **réussis à répondre Dajan.

Castiel prit la peine de le porter sur son dos malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Ils espérèrent qu'Alexy n'ait rien et puis débrouillard comme il est, il saurait se sortir de cette situation mais petit bémol on est dans une jungle et qu'en plus des animaux sauvages, y a un naturiste qui se promène avec une lance.

**-J'ai dû me faire un claquage en tombant,** dit Dajan.

Dajan remarqua le visage inquiet d'Armin à propos de son frère.

**-Tu sais les gorilles sa bouffe pas un homme, ils sont calmes et dotés d'une très grande sagesse et puis cet homme nu retrouvera ton frère je suppose après tout il a aidé une fois.**

**-Mouais ...mais bon ! J'ai l'impression qu'on est dans le film de King Kong avec tous ces gorilles qui enlèvent Alexy. En plus ils lui on pas laissé le temps de mettre ses shoes,** soupira Armin tentant de se rassurer à sa façon.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la piste. Et tentèrent de trouver une solution.

* * *

Après avoir voyagé de branche en branche et avoir crié le nom d'Armin à tout va Alexy finit par être déposé dans le nid des gorilles.

**-Vous voulez quoi ? Laissez-moi tranquille !**

Un gorille mâle colossal s'approcha à grands pas vers Alexy faisant éloigner les autres ou plutôt fuir les autres. Le regard du gorille ne disait rien qui vaille il était même très en colère pour une raison qu'Alexy ignore. D'ailleurs celui-ci craignait le pire et angoissait intérieurement. Que lui voulait ce gros primate ?  
Quand soudain le gorille empoigna Alexy par le débardeur pour le poster devant lui. Alexy tremblait et le trouvait affreusement moche. Le gorille leva le poing vers le ciel. Alexy comprit qu'il voulait lui asséner un coup voir plusieurs. Il ferma les yeux sentant toute l'eau se vider de son corps.

"Mince... il va me tuer !"

Il avait peur très peur.

TO BE CONTINUE...


	8. Chapitre 5 Bonus

**Auteur:** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre:** Dake de la jungle

**Déclaration:** Les personnages sont à la société beemoov malheureusement mais je les aurais bientôt...ou pas.

**Couple:** Castiel / Armin

**Information**: /!\ Warming Boy's Love /!\ Je ne suis pas responsable si vous franchissez la limite !

**Résumé: **Que ce passe t-il lorsque que notre petit Alexy adoré se retrouve seul au fin fond de la jungle ? Boy's Love au programme avec un supplément de banane citronné.

Sur ce Bonne Lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 BONUS**

**-T'arrête pas Castiel !** Soupira Armin de satisfaction.

**-À tes ordres princesse !**

Castiel continua ses coups de butoir dans l'antre chaude d'Armin. Sous l'effet de l'extase Armin agrippa Castiel violemment par les épaules lui infligeant par la même occasion des marques rouges. Castiel allait de plus en plus vite et voulant accentuer son plaisir, il saisit les lèvres d'Armin pour un baisé des plus sensuels. Il laissa sa langue se promener dans le cou de son amant.

**-Ca ...Castiel... !**

C'était le pied. Castiel trouvait cette jungle vraiment aphrodisiaque, jamais il n'avait ressenti ce genre de jouissance. Il se releva, tenant fermement les jambes de son amant en l'air pour accélérer ses mouvements.  
"Ouais ça y est, je sens que je vais bientôt ... encore un peu ...encore un peu "

-**ALEXY A DISPARU !**

**-Quoi ?** s'enquit Armin.

Il poussa violemment son amant de sorte à se qu'il se retrouve à embrasser le sol et partit se rhabiller en quatrième vitesse.

**-Sympa !** Dit Castiel toujours à même le sol.

**-Rhabille-toi, on va voir ce qui s'est passé ! Viiite !**

Castiel se rhabilla lui aussi rapidement, et sortit de la chambre avec son amant pour allait retrouver la voix criarde qui avait dit ça.  
Castiel ferma sa braguette et cracha quelques jurons, et oui il fallait que ça soit Ambre. La scène n'échappa pas à Rosalya.

**-T'as l'air en colère,** ricana Rosa'.

**-Bien sûr que j'le suis m*rde ! J'prenais le pied de ma vie !**

**-Vous l'avez fait combien de fois depuis ce matin ?**

**-J'pensais que t'avais entendu... J'crois 6 enfin 5 vu que celle là elle compte pour du beurre et p*tain j'bande encore !**

Ambre se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers Armin et lui expliqua la situation en remixant la partie du flirt sinon elle risquait de finir dans le pot d'échappement de l'avion. Pour Castiel ce n'est pas dans le pot d'échappement qu'elle allait finir mais dans l'hélice de l'avion et il s'assurerait que celui-ci est en mode marche.

**-Mon frère... tout seul dans une jungle ?**

L'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard.

**-J'vais aller le chercher !**

Il commença à partir en direction de la jungle mais Castiel retenu son bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

**-Nan mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! C'est une jungle pas un centre commercial donc tu vas nul part !**

**-Lâche moi ! J'vais chercher Alexy vu que cet incapable ne peut pas le faire !**

**-Tu restes là !**

Armin se débattit pour faire lâcher prise Castiel et courra vers la jungle. Castiel le rattrapa rapidement et le fit tomber par terre d'un mouvement agile de la jambe. Il immobilisa ses mains et le mis sur ses épaules, de façon à ce que Castiel lui tienne ses jambes de la main droite et ses mains de la gauche. Tandis que Castiel revenait avec son amant sur les épaules Kentin partit informer Dajan de la situation. Celui-ci fut choqué de l'incompétence de ce dernier. Il apprit aussi que Kim était parti à sa recherche ce qui ne l'étonnait pas de la part de sa femme, forte et dominatrice.

La nuit tombée, Kim rentra à la piste et informa Dajan des circonstances. Il prit la décision de continuer les recherches à l'aube. Pour plus de précaution il emmènerait Castiel qui avait l'air plus chevronné que ce Kentin, et Armin pour éviter qu'il ne fasse plus de bruit. Il s'inquiétait pour le styliste, et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?  
Du côté de Castiel et Armin c'était les hurlements. Voyant que son amant n'était pas en mesure de rester tranquille il appela Leigh pour l'aider à l'attacher sur le lit histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne bougera pas, et lui scotcha la bouche par la même occasion avant cela il rassura son amant sur l'état d'Alexy.

-**Tu es sûr que c'est suffisant pour qu'il reste tranquille ?**

**-Tu veux ma ceinture pour bien serrer tout ça ?**

**-... Hem je pense pas que je pourrai répondre à tes exigences,** sur cette phrase Leigh s'en alla.

-**Quoi, ça veut dire quoi ça ?**

**-Hmmmmfffff ummffffff**

**-Oui Armin bon garçon, soit sage ce soir,** dit-il d'un sourire pervers.

Même si Armin réussissait à se détacher, il avait de quoi l'occuper toute la nuit jusqu'à l'aube dans son pantalon.  
Voir son amant dans cette position lui donnait des idées malsaines, il lui arrivait de se transformer en tigre la nuit.

-**Attends... Leigh a pensé que j'étais... Oh la garce ! Elle a signé son arrêt de mort pour ne pas avoir tenu sa langue !**

Castiel se leva pour sortir de la chambre à la recherche d'une fille aux cheveux blanc trop bavarde à son goût. Il ne fallait pas énerver le tigre -frustré- qui est en lui. Il n'entendit aucune protestation de la part de son amant, ce qu'il trouva étrange.

-**Eh Chéri, j'vais commettre un meurtre et j'reviens m'occuper de toi,** dit-il un sourire carnassier pour "rassurer" celui-ci.

**-HUUUUMMMMMMFFF HUMMMMM !**

C'est pas gagné pour Armin.


	9. Chapitre 6

**Auteur:** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre:** Dake de la jungle

**Déclaration:** Les personnages sont à la société beemoov malheureusement mais je les aurais bientôt...ou pas.

**Couple:** Dake / Alexy

**Information**: /!\ Warming Boy's Love /!\ Je ne suis pas responsable si vous franchissez la limite !

**Résumé: **Que ce passe t-il lorsque que notre petit Alexy adoré se retrouve seul au fin fond de la jungle ? Boy's Love au programme avec un supplément de banane citronné.

Sur ce Bonne Lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

Alexy était paralysé par la peur il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le poing du gorille prit de la hauteur pour le frapper plus puissamment.

"Mon beau visage ne sera plus qu'un ancien souvenir" pensait-il en retenant quelques larmes d'effroi. Mais il ne put les retenir bien longtemps celles-ci roulaient abondamment sur son visage maintenant, il ferma durement les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait se produire. Le primate tenta d'abattre son poing sur Alexy mais quelque chose clochait. En effet quelqu'un retenait le bras du mâle. Alexy ouvrit un oeil et vit son beau blond tenir le bras du primate.

**-Ouh ouhououhh,** dit le sauvage blond d'un air sévère à l'intention du mâle.

Le gorille lâcha Alexy -qui lui, se retrouvait par terre tremblotant- et se retourna pour faire face au blond.

**-HOUUOHOUOU HAHHAHAHA !** Répondit le primate.

Le blond gardait son air renfrogné ce qui déplut au mâle. Alexy appréhendait se qui allait ce passer et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Quand soudain le primate abattit son poing sur l'épaule droite blessé précédemment du blond. Il vacilla quelque peu mais finit par se mettre en colère contre le mâle et lui sauta littéralement dessus. Quelques coups partaient. Alexy resta interdit devant cette scène, il ne savait pas comment intervenir pour calmer ce combat.  
La bagarre continuait jusqu'à qu'une femelle gorille s'interpose. Elle sépara les deux mâles difficilement mais surement.

**-Houoou hhououo hhahaouou !** Dit-elle en disputant le blond.

Le blond tourna la tête pour ne pas la regarder et voir la honte qu'elle éprouvait en le voyant agir ainsi. Elle essuya le sang qui ruisselait de sa bouche de sa main. Face à ce geste attentionné de la part de la femelle, le blond la sera dans ses bras. Il devait surement s'agir de sa mère d'adoption. Le gorille mâle fronça les sourcils et partit.  
La femelle le suivit pour éviter qu'il ne s'attaque au blond une deuxième fois. Aucun gorille n'avait bougé, ils étaient tous effrayé par l'énorme mâle mais la femelle a su lui tenir tête. Il devait surement s'agir du chef de la tribu des gorilles et aussi le père du blond... enfin un père n'aurait pas agi comme ça envers son fils normalement.  
Alexy ne bougea pas, il était encore terrifié par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le blond repéra Alexy et accourut vers lui. Il se mit accroupi et hésita à toucher Alexy, il remarquait bien qu'il était apeuré mais finalement il tenta une approche. Doucement, sa main touchait son visage pour le rassurer. C'est fou ce que ce geste l'avait apaisé. Alexy releva la tête pour admirer les beaux yeux verts qui l'avaient sauvé une fois de plus. Il était si beau mais blessé malheureusement.

**-Houuo houououo,** dit la mère qui fit une apparition soudaine derrière le blond.

Le blond se détourna pour la regarder et celle-ci hocha la tête. Alexy ne comprit pas mais lorsque le blond le souleva et le mit sur son épaule il se dit "C'est reparti pour un tour".  
Le blond sauta de l'arbre pour se balançait de liane en liane, glissait sur les troncs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent près d'un marécage. Il fit descendre Alexy de son épaule qui lui observa les lieux.

**-Oh non pas encore ces eaux dégueulasse ! **

Il regarda le blond et vit qu'il arborait une expression un peu bizarre.

**-Tu vas pas me laisser ici hein ?! Me laisse pas où tu m'as trouvé ! Reste avec moi ****sinon les crocodiles vont revenir ! Reste avec moi.**

Dans un excès d'émotion il prit le blond dans ses bras et celui-ci paru étonné de cet attouchement impromptu. Le blond sera ses mains sur son dos et le souleva.

**-Nan mais t'es sérieux ! Tu vas pas me laisser dans cet endroit !**

Le blond marchait le long du marécage sans faire attention au cri du bleuté, et au vu des coups d'oeil qu'il jetait avant de l'avoir soulevé, Alexy en déduit qu'il cherchait quelque chose mais quoi ?  
Finalement le blond s'arrêta après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Alexy tenta bien que mal de voir le truc que le blond avait trouvé mais sa position ne l'engageait guerre à faire un mouvement. Soudainement le blond reprit sa marche en prenant l'initiative d'entrer dans le marécage. Décidément rien ne lui fait peur à ce blond contrairement à Alexy qui se sentait tout d'un coup pris de sueurs froides par la tournure que prenait les choses.

**-NOOOONNN ! TU ME FAIS PEUR ! ME JETTE PAS DANS LA FOSSE A PIRANHA !**

Alexy martela son dos de coups mais rien n'y fait le blond continua de s'enfoncer dans l'eau avec lui. Quand le blond s'arrêta une nouvelle fois Alexy commençait à appréhender le pire.  
Il allait commencer à parler quand il se sentit propulser en hauteur avec le blond qui le portait toujours.  
Bien évidemment Alexy ne comprenait pas ce que faisait le sauvage jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que celui-ci l'emmenait dans un endroit qui ressemblait fortement à une maison. Le blond entra complètement à l'intérieur de celle-ci et déposa Alexy.

-**Whoooaaa ! Une maison dans un marécage j'avais jamais vu ça !**

**-Houououuouhououo !**

Le blond fit signe à Alexy de regarder à sa gauche ce qu'il fit. Alexy aperçu une photo déchirée, poussiéreuse sur laquelle est photographié un enfant âgé d'au moins 1 an. Il se retourna pour regarder le blond, puis la photo et remarqua bien vite que c'était le blond qui était représenté sur celle-ci.

**-Mais t'es trop mignon ! T'avais vraiment des joues hyper joufflues comme des grosses pommes !** Dit Alexy avec entrain en parlant plus à lui-même qu'avec le blond.

**-Même si maintenant son visage est plus viril, son corps super-sexy et musclé et surtout que son ...Hem...ça va pas du tout là ! Non mais sérieux j'ai jamais été pervers comme ça ! C'est l'abstinence ...ouais c'est ça l'abstinence,** tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

Le blond regarda Alexy étrangement. Il le voyait gesticulait et déblatérer des choses  
incompréhensibles, quoi de plus normale pour quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas un mot de sa langue.  
Alexy s'arrêta de parler avec son subconscient à voix haute et regarda une nouvelle fois la photo, par réflexe il l'a retourna et vit un prénom écrit dessus.

**-"Dakota" ?**

Le blond se retourna vers Alexy surpris par ce qu'il avait prononcé. Alexy constata par le regard hébété du sauvage qu'il s'agissait de son prénom ou du moins il connaissait ce prénom.

**-Tu t'appelle Dakota ?**

Le blond leva un sourcil. Alexy soupira et pointa son doigt sur lui.

**-Toi Dakota ? **

Le blond pointa son doigt vers lui-même.

**-Dak...ta,** dit le blond avec difficulté.

**-Oh my god il parle !** Dit Alexy "les larmes aux yeux",** je savais que t'étais pas l'oeuvre de ces scientifiques fous comme Darwin ... Ah non c'est pas lui en fait,** dit-il en se tapant légèrement la tête.  
**Enfin bref... il reste un espoir pour toi maintenant ! Tu peux devenir humain et en plus t'as un beau prénom, "Dakota"... comme les prénoms indiens ! Bon certes c'est pas trop classe surtout si je souhaite t'engager, avec ce beau corps dans un lit ...euh j'veux dire dans un défilé il te faut un prénom plus concordant.**

Le blond ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qu'Alexy racontait, à croire qu'il était dans un délire complet que lui seul peut comprendre. Après quelques secondes de réflexion de la part du styliste, celui-ci s'écria.

**-Je sais comment t'appeler ! Tu t'appelleras Dake dorénavant ! Toi Dake !**

**-Da...Dake !**

**-Ouiiii c'est ça !** Rétorqua Alexy avec son plus beau sourire, toi Dake, moi Alexy ! Dit-il en accompagnant ses gestes à la parole.

**-Moi Dake, toi A...exy,** prononça-t-il.

**-J'pense qu'il y a du boulot mais n'empêche qu'il comprend vite et prononce bien ! P't'être que ses parents étaient orthophoniste ? Ou p't'être des professeurs de littérature ? ...J'en perds mon latin.**  
**Au fait ils sont où ses parents ?**

Alexy se mit à chercher dans les draps poussiéreux ainsi que les meubles un quelconque  
indice sur les parents du blond. La curiosité est certes un vilain défaut mais la tentation de découvrir le mystère de cet homme était trop forte.  
Dake regarda le bleuté chercher quelque chose, sans savoir quoi cependant. Soudain Alexy se releva une autre photo à la main.

**-Punaise ce qu'ils étaient beaux ! Surtout ton père,** dit Alexy rougissant quelque peu.

Dake s'approcha d'Alexy et observa la photo à son tour. Il les reconnut bien rapidement, après tout on oublie pas le visage de ceux qui nous ont mis au monde malgré le fait qu'il était encore un enfant d'un an, il se souvient de leurs visages du moins de ce qu'il en reste. Alexy vit la peine animer les yeux de Dake et fut pris de compassion, ils étaient forcément mort et y a peu de chances que ceux-ci l'ai abandonné.  
Le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'Alexy fantasmait sur son père mort qui plus est, il ne put s'empêcher de se maudire une bonne dizaine de fois face à cette pensée.

**-Dake ? **

Alexy se retourna vers lui tout en lui caressant l'épaule gauche non blessée histoire de le consoler un peu. Il en déduit logiquement que ses parents ont dû se noyer au pire se faire manger dans le marécage qui était sous leur maison.  
Quelle idée de faire une maison perchée sur un arbre au-dessus d'un marécage. "Mister Crocodile existe en fait, Peter Pan l'a envoyé pour nous punir d'avoir grandi vite (rappel du passage avec l'alligator) ou bien de punir les parents de Dake pour ne pas lui avoir laissé la chance de grandir comme un enfant normale "Pensa Alexy. C'est par ce raisonnement qu'Alexy imagina la mort des parents du blond.  
Face à cette caresse inopinée, le blond sentit des frissons l'envahir. Alexy remarqua l'épaule droite du blond beaucoup plus blessé que la première fois. Il se saisit d'un morceau de tissu qui traînait et essaya de la nettoyer avec précaution tout en évitant sa plaie, on sait jamais.  
Le blond se laissa faire mais ressentit une étrange chaleur grimpait en lui.

**-Tu devrais faire plus attention...Nan en fait tu m'as sauvé la vie donc je devrais plutôt te remercier. Moi, Alexy le plus grand imbécile qui existe t'ai mis dans une situation douloureuse...Désolé.**

Alexy se sentit coupable des blessures du blond après tout c'était pour le sauver que Dake s'est sacrifié.

**-A...Alexy !** Répondit le blond en regardant celui-ci.

Les yeux du styliste s'écarquillèrent comme pas possible, cet homme a retenu son prénom ! Envahi par une joie immense, Alexy sauta dans les bras du blond. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait de cette manière mais une chose est sûre il était heureux. Naïf comme il l'est il ne peut que s'en réjouir. Cependant un intrus coupa court au câlin.  
Alexy baissa les yeux vers l'intrus en question.

**-Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose ça,** dit-il alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte écarlate.

En effet, il vit l'érection naissante du blond, les caresses d'Alexy l'ayant excité. Dake saisit le styliste et le plaqua à même le sol dans un coin de la pièce.

**-Outch ma tête ! **

Alexy se frotta la tête quelque peu et fut surpris des mouvements brusques du blond. En effet celui-ci se collait éperdument contre lui en lui donnant des coups de bassin assez violent. Alexy se douta très vite que ce mec n'avait jamais eu de rapport sexuel entre autres il n'a aucune expérience. Il se décréta comme professeur d'éducation sexuelle à partir de cette instant et c'est sur cette réflexion qu'il renversa le blond, histoire d'être au dessus de lui. Il ne perdrait cette occasion pour rien au monde, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'opportunité de faire l'amour avec un homme qui possède un engin très développé.  
Le bleuté caressa son torse très délicatement, "Oh ouii qu'il est musclé" pensa Alexy. Il continuait ses attouchements qui faisait de plus en plus grandir l'érection du blond. Alexy s'attaqua à ses pectoraux qu'il malaxa doucement puis beaucoup plus ardemment. Le désir montait chez le bleuté, et voir le blond gémir virilement sous lui faisait gonfler sa verge.  
Mais cette vision érotique se transforma en horreur en l'espace d'une seconde. Les yeux du styliste sortirent pratiquement de leurs orbites.

**-HYYYAAAAA ! DES MYGALES GÉANTES !**

TO BE CONTINUE...


	10. Chapitre 7

**Auteur:** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre:** Dake de la jungle

**Déclaration:** Les personnages sont à la société beemoov malheureusement mais je les aurais bientôt...ou pas.

**Couple:** Dake / Alexy

**Information**: /!\ Warming Boy's Love /!\ Je ne suis pas responsable si vous franchissez la limite ! LEMON !

**Résumé: **Que ce passe t-il lorsque que notre petit Alexy adoré se retrouve seul au fin fond de la jungle ? Boy's Love au programme avec un supplément de banane citronné.

Sur ce Bonne Lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

Sans crier égard Alexy se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce tout tremblotant de dégoût. D'ailleurs sa première pensée fût d'abord de sauter dans le marécage et tant pis si Mister Croco lui bouffait une jambe du moment qu'il ne verrait plus ces bestioles.  
Dake se leva à son tour ne comprenant pas pourquoi le bleuté était cloîtré dans un coin une expression digne d'un Trollface choqué. Il se retourna pour voir l'origine de ce visage et là il vit deux grosses mygales bien velues.  
Nullement effrayé par ça, il les saisit et les jeta dans le marécage. Il s'épousseta les mains rapidement et rejoignit le bleuté.

**-Tu les as tué ?**

Ne les voyants plus il en jugea que oui le blond s'en était débarrassé.

**-Euh... Si on s'en allait maintenant ?** Dit Alexy gêné par se qui venait de ce passer.

A vrai dire le cri hystérique d'Alexy avait refroidi notre blond, pas très jouissif tout ça. Alexy vit que le blond ne comprenait toujours pas (pour pas changer), il se décida donc de s'approcher de l'entrée de la cabane et fit un signe de la main au blond pour qu'il le rejoigne. Le blond comprit que le bleuté souhaitait descendre rejoindre la terre ferme.  
Il saisit Alexy et le mis sur son épaule une fois de plus. Le blond ferait un excellent vendeur de patate décidément. Une fois sortit du marécage avec Alexy toujours sur son épaule. Il le déposa à terre délicatement.  
La situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvé précédemment à encore été plombé, d'abord par le jumeau du styliste ensuite par des mygales. Que faire ?  
Le blond se souvint soudainement d'un des discours de son père, "hoouuu hououoo hohuohuoaouou hahahihiihhiih hououououoouo hhahhihhhahhaha houhaha hihih", traduit cela donne " Si tu souhaites séduire une femelle il te faut trouver un endroit romantique et là ton charme opérera sur elle".  
Alexy regardait le blond et vit qu'il avait le regard hagard, sans y faire attention plus longtemps il s'assit par terre et s'étira comme un chat. Il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis un moment du moins depuis tout à l'heure mais il lui manquait tout de même. Alexy soupira de satisfaction en pensant à son frère mais fût coupé par le blond qui le porta pour la quatrième fois de la journée. Il ne comprit pas encore où le blond voulait l'emmener mais il se doutait bien que celui-ci voulait l'emmener dans un endroit qui lui tenait à coeur comme la cabane... à moins que ?  
Le voyage était si mouvementé qu'Alexy cru voire des poussins habillé comme Karl Lagerfeld devant lui, mais finalement ils arrivèrent bien vite.  
Dake déposa Alexy à terre (encore) et là celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant ce paysage resplendissant. En effet on pouvait apercevoir une magnifique cascade qui se jetait dans un lac azur au reflet cristallisé et cette verdure qui l'entourait ne faisait qu'accroître la beauté qui émanait de ce tableau bucolique. Pour une fois dans sa vie Alexy put s'émerveiller devant autre chose que des tenues de créateur. Dake quand-à lui, était assez content que cet endroit fasse de l'effet à son bleuté, après ne l'avait-il pas emmené ici pour le séduire ?  
Dake fit sortir Alexy de sa torpeur afin de le conduire vers la cascade. Il lui prit la main ce qui eut l'effet escompté pour le blond. En effet Alexy rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles mais le suivit bien joyeusement.

**-Ouaaah j'pensais pas que tu connaissais un endroit comme ça Dake ! P't'être qu'un jour j'pourrais faire un défilé ici ! Ah... et tu m'emmènes où ?**

**-Houuouoouohahahha houuouoo**

Alexy se promit une chose à la suite de la réponse du blond, il ferait tout pour lui apprendre à parler comme ça ils pourront s'échanger des trucs cochons pendant le sexe... Quoi que ?  
Ils arrivèrent près de la chute d'eau, et Dake entra à l'intérieur... Comment est-ce possible ? Logique, y'a une grotte à l'intérieur comme dans tous les films à l'eau de rose ou d'aventure. Cet antre était en fait le lieu où certains gorilles emmenaient leur compagne pour les séduire ou autres, Dake en conclut donc que s'était l'endroit parfait pour s'accoupler.  
Alexy le suivit et vit Dake assis par terre les jambes croisées, il en jugea qu'il devait sûrement en faire de même. Le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait était comme une mélodie de bien-être aux oreilles d'Alexy et le coucher du soleil qui s'agrémentait au tout ne rendant la vue que plus étourdissante. Un instant magique qu'Alexy ne regretterait pas. Le blond fixait Alexy et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu délaissé, le bleu s'intéressait plus au paysage qu'à lui. Il finit par se jeter à l'eau et entreprit de le séduire comme Papa Gorilla lui avait appris. Alexy le vit bondir devant lui pour on ne sait quelle raison mais lorsqu'il le vit entrain de marteler le sol, faire des tours sur lui-même ou encore venir le renifler là il se disait que le blond était enfin devenu fou, à moins que ?  
Alexy était éberlué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Le blond, quant-à lui, se rassit vu que sa danse de séduction n'avait absolument pas fonctionné. On peut dire que ça l'a rendu triste au point même qu'il finit par tourner le dos au bleuté. Alexy n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi Dake s'était mis à gesticuler devant lui mais une chose est sûre c'est qu'il a compris que celui-ci lui faisait la tronche. Il se décida donc d'aller lui parler -enfin essayer dans son cas-.

**-Hey qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu fais la têtes parce que j'ai pas aimé ta danse ?**

Dake lui jeta un regard bref et tourna la tête vers le mur. Il était très déçu de la réaction du styliste, il s'attendait à ce que le styliste lui saute dessus en chaleur mais rien de tout ça. En voyant la tête qu'il arborait Alexy s'en est voulu de ne pas au moins avoir fait semblant d'avoir aimé sa danse même s'il ne savait pas pour quelle raison celui-ci l'avait pratiqué. Alexy se leva et alla lui faire un énorme câlin ce qui surprit le blond.

**-Pardon j'pensais pas que ça te vexerait mon chou,** dit-il en serrant son étreinte.

Le blond réagit tendrement à cet attouchement. En effet il se blottit plus profondément dans les bras de son bleuté.

**-T'es trop mignon quand tu boudes !**

**-A... Ale... Alexy**

À l'entente de son prénom, celui-ci rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se colla encore plus contre Dake.

**-J'ai... Dake ?**

Le blond se retourna et se leva pour par la suite lui faire face. Quant-à Alexy, lui, lui saisit les deux bras tendrement et se mis à le caresser.

**-Je ... Je me doute bien que tu ne comprends pas mais... Fais-moi l'amour maintenant Dake,** dit-il tout en saisissant l'une des mains du blond pour la diriger vers son entre-jambe.

La réaction du blond se fit imminente enfin surtout sur sa partie inférieure. Alexy lui sauta au cou pour un baisé des plus fougueux. Ce contact intimida quelque peu notre sauvage qui se laissa entraîner par cette valse sulfureuse. Alexy accentua ses mouvements de lèvres et introduit par la même occasion sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de son conjoint. La verge de notre sauvage se dressa aussitôt. Dans un coup de rein bien placé il fit gémir Alexy et en profita pour le basculer au sol. Alexy continua de l'embrasser furieusement tandis que lui se frotter frénétiquement contre lui.

**-Annnh... Annnnh ! Dake !**

Alexy poussa légèrement Dake pour qu'il arrête de se mouver sur lui afin de retirer son débardeur et son pantalon auquel il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit. À la vue des tétons roses d'Alexy, Dake ne put s'empêcher de les toucher.

**-Aaaah...**

La voix du styliste l'excitait au plus au point d'ailleurs sa verge avait un peu trop gonflée au goût d'Alexy. Pris d'une envie gourmande Dake eut la convoitise de vouloir lui sucer les mamelons comme lorsque les bébés gorilles tétaient leur mère.  
Il s'empara du téton droit et entreprit de le lécher délicatement puis dans un excès de désir il finit par le mordiller sauvagement infligeant des soupires d'extase à son uke. Il tournoyait sa langue sur celui-ci traçant des cercles interminables, tantôt il les suçotaient et tantôt il les mordillaient à en rendre fou Alexy.

**-Arr... Arrête s'il te plaît ! J'sens que j'vais jouir juste avec ça, dit-il en se mordant les lèvres.**

Sachant que Dake n'avait pratiquement aucune expérience en matière de sexe humain ou plutôt ne savait absolument pas comment le pratiqué (il n'est pas zoophile seulement puceau rassurez-vous), il se décida de prendre les rênes. D'une force incroyable surement dû à son excitation, il allongea Dake sur le dos comme précédemment mais prit le soin de vérifier les alentours au cas où il y aurait des "spectateurs"; l'épisode des mygales fut assez traumatisant moralement pour notre bleuté et sexuellement pour notre sauvage. Lorsqu'un homme pousse un cri d'horreur au lieu d'extase ça peu laisser des séquelles, m'enfin notre blond à connu bien pire dans cette vaste étendue d'arbres.  
Revenons à nos oursons. Dake fut allongé par notre styliste qui ne se fit pas prier de dévoiler son membre gorgé de désir qui était caché jusqu'ici par un joli caleçon de couleur vert fluo (NDA: l'auteur a cherchée sur internet et a vu des slip très... suggestif, âme sensible évitez de voir ce que j'ai vu enfin moi j'suis immunisée depuis le temps), certes il était moins développé que celui de Dake mais il restait un homme tout de même. En voyant le sexe érigé de son partenaire Dake ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres voracement, il le comparait à un fruit encore entrain de mûrir, qui, prenait une teinte rosé sur le gland pour signifier sa suavité.

**-Moi aussi je suis comme toi,** dit Alexy rougissant d'allégresse.

Dake dirigea sa main vers le sexe du bleuté mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

**-C'est moi le professeur maintenant toi tu regardes et tu apprends.**

Alexy se saisit de la verge du blond et le mis derrière ses fesses afin qu'elle se retrouve entre le sillon de celle-ci. Il commença à bouger ce qui faisait frotter le sexe de Dake ainsi lui procurant un bien fou. Son visage grimaçait de plaisir. Alexy se lécha les lèvres à la vue de ce visage déformé par la sensualité et accentua ses mouvements en allant de plus en plus vite. Dake se cambra et se joignit à la danse en faisant bouger aussi son bassin. Quant-à Alexy, lui non plus n'en menait pas large, rien qu'en regardant les muscles de Dake se contracter il se sentait proche de l'orgasme. Il dirigea sa main droite vers sa verge enflée mais se résigna, comme on dit le meilleur pour la fin, il fallait en faire profiter un maximum son sauvage adoré avant. Dake mis ses mains sur les cuisses d'Alexy et les tenait fermement, qui lui, allait encore plus vite. Ce fut trop pour notre sauvage qui jouit une magnifique substance blanche entre les fesses de notre styliste. Alexy tremblotait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi excité de sa vie est-ce par ce qu'il était son premier ?

**-J'ai failli venir ! Mmmh j'en peux plus !**

Alexy embrassa une nouvelle fois Dake et en profita pour passer sa langue dans son cou. Dake haletait encore, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, de plus la langue d'Alexy a suffi à raviver la flamme.

**-J'peux plus attendre !**

Alexy guida sa main jusqu'à son derrière et essaya de prendre les résidus de sperme.

**-J'pourrais p't'être en faire un lubrifiant.**

Sa main se dirigea vers l'embrasure de ses fesses et y engouffra un doigt.

**-Ahhh ! Ouah ça fait vraiment longtemps !**

Il fit des mouvements en douceur puis plus rapidement et lorsqu'il se sentit un peu plus détendu il en engouffra un deuxième suivit d'un troisième. Dake qui assistait à la scène devenait plus excité à chaque gémissement. Étant sa première fois il ne savait pas quoi faire hormis regarder le bleuté se toucher.  
Alexy fut pris d'une envie irrésistible de faire languir notre blond, de sa main gauche valide il caressa son téton gauche, et pour plus de volupté il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres afin de faire monter au maximum le désir du blond. Notre sauvage rougit violemment tandis que la chaleur des deux corps avait atteint le paroxysme de l'effervescence. Le bleuté continuait de bouger au-dessus de lui, le téton droit étant seul Dake eut la délicatesse de combler sa solitude en le caressant de sa main experte.

**-Annnhh ! Ah non !**

Alexy arrêta tout et pensa qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, encore un peu et il explosait au sens littéral du terme. Il se plaça sur le gland de la verge de Dake et la fit entrer doucement en lui, à chaque fois qu'il s'immisçait plus profondément il se sentait fondre et tremblotant. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur Alexy regarda dans les yeux son blond, et vit qu'il affichait un visage si luxurieux mais tellement viril. Il finit par s'effondrer sur son torse musclé.

**-J'y arriverais pas ! Dake je t'en supplie bouge !**

**-Alexy !**

Le blond ne comprit pas un mot mais laissa son désir s'exprimer. Il fit les mouvements précédents celles qui lui ont fait voir des étoiles. Il bougea son bassin doucement, l'effet fut imminent, Alexy se mit à gémir comme un chaton.  
Rien qu'à l'intérieur de lui il se sentait aspiré mais là c'était bien plus. La position ne lui convenant guerre, il bascula Alexy sur le dos et finit au-dessus de lui.

**-Ma position préférée !**

Dake continuait ses coups de butoir lorsqu'un son distinctif et plus que suggestif retentit.

**-AAAH...Ouiii juste là ! Recommence !**

En effet Dake venait de frapper sur sa boule de nerf lui procurant un plaisir immense. Les coups de butoir s'enchaînaient, on pouvait entendre les grognements virils de Dake et les geignements d'Alexy gagner en puissance.

**-Si bon... Si bon ... ouiiiii ! Aannh Aannh !**

Dake ne s'arrêtait plus, comme s'il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps. Ils avaient presque atteint le point de non-retour. Encouragé par les cris aguichants d'Alexy, Dake accéléra et finit par se déverser à l'intérieur de lui suivit de près d'Alexy. Ils tremblotèrent un instant encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme.

**-Et t'étais soit disant puceau en plus ?**

Alexy repoussa Dake pour qu'il se retire et s'allongea à côté de lui. Rien de mieux que de faire l'amour sous un coucher de soleil avec l'homme le plus désirable qui existe. Le bleuté se retourna vers son nouveau concubin et déposa un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres et se blottit contre lui. Finalement ça avait du bon de se perdre dans cette jungle.

**-Merci petit singe,** murmura le styliste pour lui-même.

Pas de doute Alexy a non seulement succombé au plaisir de la chair mais il a aussi développé une sorte de sentiment pour ce sauvage, un sentiment étrangement fort.

TO BE CONTINUE...


	11. Chapitre 8

**Auteur:** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre:** Dake de la jungle

**Déclaration:** Les personnages sont à la société beemoov malheureusement mais je les aurais bientôt...ou pas.

**Couple:** Castiel / Armin

**Information**: /!\ Warming Boy's Love /!\ Je ne suis pas responsable si vous franchissez la limite !

**Résumé: **Que ce passe t-il lorsque que notre petit Alexy adoré se retrouve seul au fin fond de la jungle ? Boy's Love au programme avec un supplément de banane citronné.

Sur ce Bonne Lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

Après cet ébat mouvementé, Alexy décida de se reposer, sa journée étant beaucoup trop rempli en émotion forte. Si on résume ce  
qui s'était passé aujourd'hui cela donne : un réveil dans un nid de gorilles, un bain enivrant, l'arrivée de son frère, son enlèvement, l'agression du Papa Gorille, la découverte de l'enfance de Dake, des mygales géantes témoins de ce qui devait être leur moment intime, la découverte d'une magnifique chute d'eau et pour terminer faire l'amour au coucher du soleil.  
Quand on y pense on a presque envie de croire qu'Alexy est un surhomme, personne n'aurait voulu vivre ce qu'il a vécu en l'espace de deux jours, ça paraissait inhumain.  
Le soleil venait de se coucher pour laisser la place à la lune, qui, plus brillante que jamais éclairait les deux corps nus étendus dans la grotte derrière la chute d'eau. Alexy se retourna pour voir si son nouvel était encore réveillé mais apparemment non, le blond dormait à poing fermé. D'ailleurs c'est la première qu'il le voyait dormir, il songea en l'espace d'un instant qu'il était mignon ainsi, comparé à tout à l'heure où la virilité dominait son visage. On parle bien sûr du moment où il l'a dépucelé.

**-J'suis p't'être allé un peu fort pour sa première fois,** dit-il tout en caressant la joue de son amant.

Il se blottit un peu plus contre le sauvage et ferma les yeux mais avant de succomber dans les bras de Morphée il eut une pensée pour son frère qui devait être mort d'inquiétude enfin s'il n'était pas mort tout court.

* * *

Si nous remontions le temps de quelques heures c'est-à-dire lors de l'enlèvement d'Alexy, nous pouvons apercevoir trois bons hommes ou plutôt deux étant donné que l'un était blessé, marché dans la jungle. D'ailleurs ceux-ci se dirigeaient vers la piste.

**-J'arrive pas à rester calme ! Alexy a dû subir les pires tortures qui existent !**

**-C'est la sixième fois que je te dis que ton frère n'a rien et la dixième fois que je te demande de fermer ta p*tain de gueule Armin** **!** Râla Castiel à bout de nerfs.

**-C'est pas ton frère à ce que je sache ! C'est normale que tu ne puisses pas ressentir ce que je ressens en ce moment ! Je regrette tout ce que j'lui ai fait par le passé !**

**-Armin ta g*ueule s'il te plaît ! J'ai mal à la tête, Dajan est blessé, et merde j'suis frustré qu'on puisse pas être dans notre chambre à ...,** mais sa phrase resta en suspend gratifiée par l'intervention d'Armin.

**-Tu penses qu'à ça !? Nan mais mon frère a dû se faire bouffer voir pire défiguré par ces babouins et toi tu ne penses qu'à ta braguette ?!**

**-Déjà c'est des gorilles et puis c'est normal que je pense à ça ! J'suis un homme non ?!**

**-Si tu en es un conduis-toi comme tel !**

**-...**

Armin soupira et lui reformula sa phrase plus amplement.

**-Je pense que quelques jours d'abstinence ne te feront pas de mal hein ? Surtout pour un mec chevronné comme toi n'est ce pas ?**

**-T'es pas sérieux là ?!**

**-Je le suis !**

Castiel s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais un gémissement de douleur de la part de Dajan se fit entendre. Il avait oublié que celui-ci dormait sur son dos.

**-Tss...**

Ils continuèrent leur ascension jusqu'à la piste. Une fois là-bas Jade et Nathaniel, les deux infirmiers prirent en charge le blessé tandis qu'Armin se dirigeait dans sa chambre. Castiel se doutait bien que son amant ne serait pas d'humeur à parler ni à raconter le rebondissement qui a eu lieu tantôt à Kim.  
Une fois Kim au courant de la situation elle s'empressa d'aller voir son mari ainsi que Castiel, qui rejoignit son amant également. D'ailleurs, il retrouva celui-ci ensevelit sous un fin drap (trop chaud pour une couette).

**-Tu boudes encore ?**

**-Laisse-moi tranquille !**

**-Écoutes, on le retrouvera ton frère donc arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien et je suis sûr à cent pour cent qu'il va parfaitement bien !**

**-Tu dis ça parce que t'as envie de le faire ce soir ! Et bah tu sais quoi j'vais dormir dans la chambre de Rosalya comme ça tu me les briseras moins !**

**-Bah casses-toi si tu le prends comme ça !**

En colère, Armin s'empara de ses affaires, plus particulièrement celles qui traînaient par terre et se dirigea vers la chambre de Rosalya qui accepta gentiment de l'accueillir.  
Quant à Castiel il resta dans sa chambre à bouder contre la tournure des choses.

**-P'tain ! Il a ses règles ou quoi !?**

Castiel passa sa nuit à marmonner contre la "malédiction" qui s'est abattu sur eux tandis que son amant cherchait un quelconque objet pour obstruer ses oreilles : il n'en pouvait absolument plus de Rosalya qui lui énumérait sa garde-robe.

Au beau milieu de la nuit Armin se réveilla bien déterminé à aller chercher son jumeau. Il ne pouvait absolument pas le laisser dans cette jungle hostile avec un homme de cro-magnon. Il sortit de la chambre en pas de fourmi sans oublier d'enfourner son sac de survit. Il faisait horriblement noir, on aurait pu croire que la lune n'existait pas. Mais n'oublions pas qu'Armin est un adepte des milieux obscurs préférant ça que de voir la lumière du jour éclairer toutes ces plantes vertes dégoulinantes de bien être.  
D'un pas assuré il s'aventura dans la jungle.

**-Ahah le con, je savais que t'allais partir chercher ton frère ! "J'vais dormir avec Rosa', comme ça t'arrêteras de me les briser" Mon cul ouais ! Attends-tu vas voir, j'vais tellement te faire peur que t'oseras même plus quitter mes bras d'athlète,** dit Castiel sans lésiner à se lancer des fleurs.

C'est par cette réflexion erronée qu'il partit à la recherche de son amant.  
Après environ une bonne heure de marche, Castiel s'était perdue dans la forêt noire et ne savait absolument pas où était son amant. Il continua à chercher, nullement effrayé par le sifflement des serpents à l'entour ni par les râles rauque des jaguars. Cependant il commençait vraiment à paniquer, son amant n'a quand même pas disparu ou pire encore ? Rien que de penser à voir le cadavre Armin ensevelit sous des litres de sang lui donnait la chair de poule.  
Des heures s'écoulèrent et il poursuivait toujours ses recherches mais sans succès. Plus il avançait et plus il s'enfonçait profondément dans la jungle.

**-Bon ne panique pas, reste calme. Il n'a pas dû aller loin. Il doit être dans les environs.**

Il respira profondément pour mieux se recentrer.

**-Armin, putain t'es où !**

Castiel prolongea ses recherches, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit se fît entendre. Il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Mais lorsque le bruit commençait à se rapprocher de lui, il arrêta son ascension. Il resta debout comme un I, pas parce qu'il avait peur mais c'était pour mieux se concentrer sur les mouvements de sa proie. Il dégaina délicatement sa dague du fourreau dans lequel elle était prisonnière. Pour mieux appréhender l'ennemie, il avança, puis lorsqu'il sentit les mouvements de la chose n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il s'abrita derrière un tronc tout en s'accroupissant. La chose qui le suivait était juste derrière voir à côté du tronc.  
Ni une ni deux, Castiel sauta sur la chose en question... qui n'était en fait qu'un simple courant d'air.

**-Me dites pas que je deviens fou !**

Il tourna autour de lui-même, et là il aperçut quelque chose qui l'horrifia au plus haut point. Quelque chose qu'il redoutait depuis le  
début de son entrée en jungle.  
Il aperçut la tête d'Armin derrière le tronc par terre sans vie.

**-ARMIN !**

Il rengaina sa dague aussitôt et se dirigea vers lui en courant tout en ayant des sueurs froides qui lui parcouraient le dos.

**-BOOOOOUUUUUHHHH,** cria le présumé mort en se relevant.

Prit d'un sursaut violent, Castiel perdit l'équilibre et tomba la tête la première.

**-AHHHAHHHAHAHHA ! T'aurais dû voir ta tête ! C'était trop drôle !**

Castiel s'assied en tenant sa tête qui lui faisait affreusement mal.

**-Mais t'es malade ! Tu trouves ça drôle en plus connard !**

**-Détends-toi chéri, c'était juste qu'une blague ! T'as pas être aussi frustré.**

**-Frustré ? ET À CAUSE DE QUI À TON AVIS ?**

Castiel se releva rouge de rage.

-Je t'ai cherché partout pendant des heures et des heures, je suis presque devenu fou rien qu'en pensant que t'étais mort et ce à quoi tu penses c'est "c'était une blague" ! T'as trouvé ça drôle de me foutre la pétoche de ma vie !

**-Maintenant tu comprends ce que c'est !**

**-J'comprends pas là !**

**-Pendant que moi j'étais entrain de m'inquiéter pour mon frère toi tu ne pensais qu'à ton... truc.**

Castiel regarda son amant longuement, son raisonnement n'était pas faux. Pendant un instant, il avait ressenti ce qu'avait ressenti Armin précédemment. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

**-Excuses-moi Castiel, je voulais pas te faire peur comme ça... J'pensais pas que...**

Armin était confus, faut avouer qu'il est allé un peu trop loin dans sa blague.

**-Dis quelque chose !**

Castiel contempla son amant et ne put s'empêcher de se ruer sur lui pour un baiser fougueux. Armin resta coi devant cette initiative, alors que normalement celui-ci devrait lui en vouloir. Le piment stoppa son baiser pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

**-P'tain, me refais pas ça ! Pendant un instant j'ai cru que t'étais mort et que j'te retrouverais plus jamais !**

**-Désolé, j'pensais pas que tu tenais à moi à ce point,** dit le brun mi-amusé.

**-Tu sais très bien que c'est par ce que... Je t'aime.**

Armin se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, la dernière fois que Castiel avait prononcé ces mots s'était... En fait il ne les a jamais prononcés.

**-C'est rare que tu deviennes sentimentale,** avoua Armin en regardant ailleurs.

**-Y a un début à tout**.

Armin embrassa Castiel comme pour répondre à sa déclaration. Le piment se joignit à la danse qui se faisait tantôt sensuelle tantôt effervescente. Leurs langues ne firent que s'immiscer dans ce ballet effréné.  
Se sentant d'humeur, Armin entreprit de mettre Castiel au sol pour passer plus vite aux choses sérieuses. Le brun s'attaqua à son cou auquel il ne laissa pas le moindre recoin sans preuve de son passage.  
Castiel, lui, profitait des sensations de plaisirs que lui procurait son amant. A vrai dire, les rares fois où Armin devenait entreprenant c'est lorsqu'il avait réussi à terminer un de ses jeux le rendant ivre de bonheur. Mais quelque chose brisa ce moment de pur délice par un bruit sourd au loin.

**-Attends Armin ! Arrêtes-toi !**

**-Quand j'en ai envie t'as plus envie ?! Faut savoir à la fin !**

**-C'est pas ça, j'ai entendu quelque chose de bizarre au loin.**

**-Bah... Sûrement des animaux sauvages.**

Le rouge donna raison à son amant, jusqu'à ce que des lueurs étranges fassent apparition dans son champ de vision.

**-On continu ?** S'enquit Armin.

**-Regarde là-bas, y a des sortes de lumières orange et jaune.**

**-C'est p't-être des lions qui ont bouffés des lucioles.**

**-Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu vois bien que c'est des torches !**

Armin et Castiel se relevèrent pour mieux observer ce qui s'approchait d'eux.

**-C'est sûrement Dajan !**

**-Nan, Dajan et blessé et puis si c'était lui il aurait utilisé une lampe de poche !**

**-Bah qui te dit ? Lui qui est tellement "naturiste" il n'oserait pas utiliser des trucs qui pollueraient sa précieuse jungle.**

Castiel s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais un truc ressemblant fortement à une lance fut jetée à quelques mètres d'eux.

**-WAAAH ! C'est quoi ce bordel !**

**-Une chose est sûre c'est pas Dajan... À moins que ...**

**-C'est pas le moment Armin ! Ils se rapprochent beaucoup plus vite que tout à l'heure ! Cours, merde !**

Castiel s'empara de la main de son homme et courut aussi vite qu'il put à travers cette immense forêt de plantes.

**-Mais c'est qu'il vont presque nous rattraper ! À ton avis c'est quoi ?**

**-J'sais pas ! Mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils en ont après nous !**

Au vu des lances qu'ils lançaient à tout va sur eux, il était évident qu'il ne jouait pas au lancé de javelot. Castiel courrait comme un démené en traînant Armin derrière lui déjà à bout de forces. Quand tout à coup, les lueurs se firent plus nombreuses de part et d'autres de la jungle. En effet, ils étaient maintenant encerclés. Castiel s'arrêta au grand bonheur de son boulet d'amant.

**-PUTAIN ! Ils sont partout !**

Castiel prit Armin près de lui et dégaina une nouvelle fois sa dague. Ils ne savaient absolument pas s'ils allaient s'en sortir ou encore même qui étaient leurs ennemies, mais une chose est sûre ils étaient en très mauvaise posture.

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent d'écrire la suite ^w^


	12. Chapitre 9

**Auteur:** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre:** Dake de la jungle

**Déclaration:** Les personnages sont à la société beemoov malheureusement mais je les aurais bientôt...ou pas.

**Couple:** Dake / Alexy

**Information**: /!\ Warming Boy's Love /!\ Je ne suis pas responsable si vous franchissez la limite !

**Résumé: **Que ce passe t-il lorsque que notre petit Alexy adoré se retrouve seul au fin fond de la jungle ? Boy's Love au programme avec un supplément de banane citronné.

Sur ce Bonne Lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

**-Castiel, j'commence vraiment à flipper !**

**-Panique pas, j'suis là !**

Armin agrippa fortement le bras de Castiel, même s'il jouait à des jeux d'aventures, d'actions parfois sanguinolents où il n'éprouvait aucune once de peur, dans cette situation Armin ne peut être indifférent à ce sentiment de frayeur, il reste humain après tout.  
Castiel, lui se retient du mieux qu'il peut pour ne pas s'affoler-déjà que l'autre est hyper stressant, alors s'il s'y met ça va dégénérer. Sa priorité est de protéger son amant, quitte à perdre un bras mais ne connaissant pas l'ennemi Castiel restait sceptique.  
L'ennemi se rapprocha de part est d'autre de la jungle les entourant pour éviter qu'une quelconque embrasure s'affirme ainsi laissant les deux proies s'éclipser.

**-Moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait que Dajan pour être assez fou pour vivre en Amazonie !**

**-C'est dans ces moments qu'on se rend compte que tu fous rien à l'école,** rétorqua Armin.

**-La ferme ! C'est pas le moment, t'vois pas qu'ils sont armés jusqu'aux dents ?!**

L'ennemi s'approcha des deux amants, tandis qu'eux reculaient mais c'était peine perdu. L'ennemi se positionna devant eux.

**-C'est...C'est des indiens ?** Demanda Armin troublé.

**-Apparemment...**

D'un commun accord les dits indiens brandirent leurs armes plus communément leurs javelots vers les deux amants.

**-On est dans la merde !** Affirma Castiel en chuchotant pour ne pas énerver davantage ses agresseurs.

**-Castiel, c'est sérieux je flippe grave maintenant !**

**-Moi aussi, met toi derrière moi j'les laisserais pas t'avoir.**

Armin s'exécuta cependant la peur que ressentait Castiel se faisait sentir sur tout le corps de celui-ci. Il était courageux et prêt à se sacrifier pour lui mais bon comme il vont tous les deux y rester il ne s'en soucia que très peu.  
Armin fixait ces personnages troublant afin d'analyser lequel d'entre eux allait les embrocher en premier sauf s'il s'y mettait tous en même temps; on aurait pu croire qu'ils essayaient d'imiter la statue de David si bien qu'il ne respirait à peine selon le point de vue d'Armin. Difficile de savoir qui allait les attaquer en premier vu de cet angle.  
Quand soudain Castiel se retourna vivement vers Armin et le prit par les épaules.

**-Ecoute-moi bien ! Je t'aime à la folie Armin, même si tu penses le contraire je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme toi auparavant ! Et je veux que tu saches que si on y reste tous les deux même mort je t'aimerai mon amour ! T'as compris ?!**

Armin ébahi par tant d'amour à son égard de la part de son homme, comptait lui répondre au combien même il était tout aussi fou de lui mais le destin en a voulu autrement. Castiel perdit instantanément l'équilibre et finit par s'affaisser sur son amant qui le rattrapa sans comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé.

**-Castiel ! Lève-toi bon sang c'est pas drôle, si tu te venges à cause de tout à l'heure c'est vraiment pas...**

Il ne put finir sa phrase que lui aussi sombra dans un coma artificiel.

* * *

Le jour se leva, laissant deux corps nus toujours allongés près d'une extraordinaire chute d'eau éclairés par les rayons lumineux du soleil. L'un se leva et admira l'autre allongé près de lui.

**-Il est trop mignon quand il dort on aurait dit un bébé chat,** chuchota Alexy en observant son amant.

Sentant son amant bouger à côté de lui, Dake ouvrit les yeux dévoilant la sublime couleur de ceux-ci.

**-Bonjour, bien dormis ?**

Dake le regarda et sourit comme un enfant qui venait de voir sa mère pour la première fois sauf que là c'était l'irradiant bleuté qu'il découvrit devant ses yeux et nu de préférence.

**-Alexy...,** répondit le blond en soupirant de bien être.

Le bleuté s'empressa de sauter sur le blond pour lui rouler le patin du siècle. Tel un sauvage, le bleuté lui dévora la bouche comme un fauve affamé. Le blond encore timide laissa d'abord Alexy prendre les rênes mais plus le baiser se faisait fougueux et plus le blond s'affirma. Bien qu'étant encore néophyte dans le domaine du sexe, il fallait avouer qu'Alexy est un excellent professeur et savait extrêmement bien enseigner.  
Ce baiser était très révélateur, et on apprenait de cela que le blond faisait part d'une très grande honnêteté. Après avoir vécu en jungle sans jamais au grand avoir ressenti ce genre de jouissance c'est tout à fait probable - non pas victime d'une impuissance mais plutôt d'une restriction palpable.  
Dake retourna le bleuté pour se retrouver en position dominante au grand plaisir d'Alexy.

Quelques minutes plus tard après tous ces râles de plaisir qui aurait pu réveiller un grizzli en hibernation, Alexy se leva non sans mal pour aller se laver.  
Bien qu'il avait l'habitude de se retrouver avec la queue entre les deux fesses, fallait pas négliger la force des coups de butoir du blond et surtout la taille de son truc.  
Le blond le rejoignit tout heureux d'avoir eu sa gâterie du matin. Le bleuté se lava en profondeur mais sans savon difficile de bien se laver, heureusement que l'eau était d'une éclatante pureté si elle avait été sale ça aurait était une autre affaire. Le blond vint vers Alexy pour le prendre dans ses bras ce qui laissa Alexy subjugué par tant d'affection de la part d'un mec.

**-T'es vraiment pas comme les autres toi, une fois qu'on saura sortit d'ici je t'emmènerai avec moi à L.A et...**

Alexy semblait triste, il pensait à tout ce qui s'était passé mais surtout à ce qui se passera s'il l'emmène là-bas. En outre, il voyait déjà Dake parler convenablement ce qui lui ferait plaisir mais il le voyait aussi perverti. Pour lui Dake est un homme terriblement sexy et doté d'une beauté très masculine qui pourrait bien plaire à de nombreuses femmes. En effet les femmes... Ces créatures douces, sulfureuses, et capable de donner la vie pourrait bien faire changer d'avis Alexy. Dake ne connaît pas encore les femmes et pour dire vrai elles sont bien différentes des hommes, faire l'amour à une femme est différent de faire l'amour à un homme; des hanches auxquelles s'agripper, des seins généreux auxquels se blottir... Un homme comme Alexy ne possédera jamais même dans une vie antérieur tous ces atouts et si Dake succombait à ces créatures s'en aurait fini de leurs relations.  
Dake vit la tristesse tourmenter le visage de son bleuté et ne serra que plus fort son étreinte.

**-Dit Dake, est-ce qu'il y aurait une infime possibilité pour que tu m'aimes ?** S'enquit Alexy plus pour lui même que pour le blond.

Il savait que le blond ne lui répondrait pas, après tout, de toutes ses relations il n'a jamais récolté un seul je t'aime. Pas qu'il était fan de tout ce qui est licorne mais il avait besoin de se sentir valorisé et aimé.

**-J'ai besoin d'amour...**

Dake se doutait que son amant n'avait pas l'air heureux même s'il n'a pas était civilisé autant qu'Alexy, tout être vivant savait discerner les émotions. Le blond entreprit timidement d'embrasser le bleuté pour le rassurer, ce qu'il fit, mais Alexy n'avait pas l'enthousiasme de tout à l'heure à croire qu'il avait suffi simplement de penser au futur pour tout détruire.  
Dake est peut-être qualifié comme d'un sauvage mais il avait un coeur; pour lui Alexy avait besoin de revoir les siens bien que la raison de la tristesse du bleuté est tout autre.  
Le blond prit la main du bleuté pour l'entraîner hors de l'eau afin qu'il puisse s'habiller. Le styliste s'habilla et vu les "haillons" qu'il portait, il avait presque honte de son statut de styliste reconnu dans secteur asiatique et européen, tandis que son amant le regardait s'habiller.  
Une fois prêt, le blond porta Alexy comme une princesse et traversa la chute d'eau, le petit lac qui les entourait et en voiture ma poule.  
Le chemin qui allait les conduire jusqu'aux étrangers croisés hier allait être très tumultueux, enfin surtout pour Alexy qui avait des hauts le coeur avec tous ces bonds dans l'arbre. D'ailleurs il se demandait où son sauvage l'emmenait ?

Après cette balade très très romantique, Dake déposa Alexy encore sonné par le voyage. Lorsqu'il réussit à retrouver ses esprits il remarqua d'aussitôt qu'il se trouvait à la station aérienne de Dajan.

**-Oh my God !**

Alexy se retourna vers un Dakota visiblement gêné de se trouver ici et surtout méfiant, et le prit dans ses bras pour un énorme câlin dont il en avait le secret.

**-ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXYYYYYYY !**

Cette voix stridente n'était rien d'autre que celle de la sublime Rosalya. Elle courra dans sa direction même si sa tenue partai légèrement en l'air dévoilant sa poitrine à merveille.  
Arrivant à sa hauteur elle le prit que dis-je l'étrangla dans ses bras tellement les émotions qu'elle éprouvait étaient fortes. Une fois la séance d'étranglement fini elle interpella les autres.

**-Leigh, Dajan, Kim, Alexy est revenu !**

À l'entente de cette nouvelle, Leigh alla prévenir les autres du retour inattendu du styliste. Une fois le petit groupe prévenu, ils se ruèrent tous sur Alexy ou plutôt seulement Kim et Ambre (précisons quand même). Quant-aux autres, ils avaient des sourires de soulagement affichés sur leur visage.

**-Mais t'étais où, hein ?! Tu pouvais pas rester tranquille pour une fois !** Le réprimanda Rosalya.

**-C'est vrai ça, la prochaine fois ne disparaît pas comme ça et tâche de suivre le troupeau,** poursuivit Kim.

**-Oui madame,** répondit Alexy assez gêné d'avoir causé autant de désagrément.

**-L'importance c'est qu'il soit en vie non ?**

Tous jetèrent un regard rempli de haine sur celui qui venait de sortir cette phrase de façon très innocente, Kentin.

**-En tout cas pas grâce à toi flipette !** Répondit Kim.

**-J'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il t'arrive un truc, Dieu soit loué de te voir en vie et sain et sauf,** répliqua Dajan.

S'il y en avait un qui pouvait bien se sentir soulagé c'est bien lui avec tout ce qui s'est passé, revoir Alexy sans une égratignure lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

**-J'suis aussi content de vous revoir, d'ailleurs c'est Dake qui m'a ramené ici !**

**-Dake c'est qui Dake ?** S'enquit la blonde.

Ils étaient tellement préoccupés par Alexy qu'ils ne firent pas attention à l'éphèbe qui se trouvait derrière eux. Lorsque Ambre le vit elle ne put se retenir de crier.

**-Kyyyyyyaaaaaahhhh ! IL EST MAGNIFIQUE ET... NU ?!**

Tous les yeux se rivèrent vers l'entre-jambe du blond, déclenchant chez les filles une montée de chaleur rendant leur visage aussi rouge que des tomates germant au soleil. Quant-aux garçons, ils s'étonnèrent de la taille et eurent honte de leurs entre-jambes respectives. Vu que personne ne prit l'initiative d'aller chercher de quoi vêtir le blond, Leigh s'en chargea et ramena une simple serviette pour cacher son entre-jambe pour le moment, le reste viendra plus tard.  
Leigh tendit la serviette à Alexy, puisqu'il n'allait quand même pas enrouler une serviette sur les hanches d'un inconnu qui plus est devant Rosalya, ça ferait louche.  
Alexy enroula autour de la taille du blond afin que les yeux des petites perverses évitent de dévorer le blond.  
Dake, lui, ne comprenait pas trop la scène et restait en retrait, il trouvait ces gens vraiment bizarres et ne voulait pas trop s'en approcher. Lorsqu'Alexy lui enroula la serviette il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire béatement face à tant d'attention et de lui caresser délicatement les cheveux.  
Le bleuté lui sourit et aurait voulu l'embrasser comme jamais pour l'avoir ramené auprès des autres mais s'abstint devant les autres.

**-Au fait Armin et Castiel sont où ? Moi qui pensais que mon jumeau adoré serait le premier à sauter sur moi.**

**-Ah... Euh... Bah en fait... Ils sont... Comment dire...**

**-Ce qu'essaye de dire Rosalya c'est qu'ils sont partis à ta recherche on ne sait pas depuis quand mais lorsqu'on s'est réveillé il n'était plus ici et pourtant je les avait prévenu d'éviter d'aller en jungle seul,** répondit Dajan.

Alexy semblait choqué, son précieux jumeau avait surement disparu pendant que lui faisait des papouilles décidément il n'en pouvait plus de cette jungle, et tout cela il ne pouvait que se le reprocher qu'a lui même.

* * *

Sortant d'une torpeur interminable, Armin avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait plané mais en même temps il avait très mal à la tête.

**-Ah ma tête...**

Difficilement mais surement il réussit à ouvrir les deux yeux et observa ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, à première vue il réussit à distinguer la forêt, qu'il faisait jour et qu'il y avait des maisons en bois un peu partout autour de lui.  
Il tourna la tête à gauche et vit Castiel attaché à un tronc la tête pendante vers le sol laissant ses cheveux flouer son visage.

**-Cast... Castiel !**

Il était beaucoup trop sonné pour voir si son amant allait bien. D'ailleurs sa tentative de se lever et d'aller le voir fut un véritable échec puisqu'il était dans la même situation que son amant.

**-Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive Castiel ?**

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

Hellow' merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, vous m'encouragez dans mon écriture;3  
Bon certes y a pas de Nath x Jade ou Nath x Lys ou encore Lys x Jade mais ça viendra si j'suis inspirée =P


	13. Chapitre 10

**Auteur:** Azumarille (The Pokémon par excellence)

**Titre:** Dake de la jungle

**Déclaration:** Les personnages sont à la société beemoov malheureusement mais je les aurais bientôt...ou pas.

**Couple:** Dake / Alexy

**Information**: /!\ Warming Boy's Love /!\ Je ne suis pas responsable si vous franchissez la limite !

**Résumé: **Que ce passe t-il lorsque que notre petit Alexy adoré se retrouve seul au fin fond de la jungle ? Boy's Love au programme avec un supplément de banane citronné.

Sur ce Bonne Lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

Armin regardait son amant, il avait peur que celui-ci ait fini par passer de l'autre côté et puisqu'il ne pouvait bouger et qu'en plus il lui manquait une partie de sa lucidité, l'interpeller était le seul moyen pour voir s'il était encore en vie.

**-Castiel ! Castiel ! Castiel ! Réveil-toi s'te plait !**

Mais aucune réaction de la part du concerné. Armin commença à trembler, il ne voulait pas que son amant le laisse seul et encore moins le voire mourir devant ses yeux.

**-J't'en supplie dis quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! RÉPOND MERDE !**

**-Hnnnn... Ta gueule... J'ai mal à la tête...**

Bien que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait, il était tout de même content d'entendre la voix de son amant derechef.

**-Pour une fois j'suis content de t'entendre m'injurier,** dit Armin souriant malgré son étourdissement.

**-Ummmm... On est où ?**

**-Je sais pas, quand j'me suis réveillé j'étais dans le même état que toi.**

**-Ahhh... Ma tête... J'ai l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois...**

Armin eut un petit rire à l'entente de cette phrase. Il repensa à un ancien souvenir et n'hésita pas à le partager à Castiel.

**-T'souviens quand on s'était bourré la gueule comme des ivrognes ? On était tellement ivre qu'on a fini par faire l'amour devant tout le monde dans le bar...**

Castiel ria un instant, il se souvenait de ce moment comme si c'était hier même s'il ne se souvenait pas de tous les détails.

**-J't'avais tellement fait crier que les copains à côté sont devenu tout rouges et excités... Dire que ça fait déjà deux ans qu'on sort ensemble ça passe vite...**

**-Ouais... ça passe vite... Vite... Trop vite...**

Armin commença à sangloter puis finit par lâcher des larmes viriles c'est-à-dire sans laisser un son s'échapper de ses lèvres. Même étourdi Castiel réussit à entendre son amant sangloter, il se rendait bien compte que celui-ci était entrain de pleurer.

**-Me dit pas que tu pleures là ?!**

**-P'tain quand j'pense que p-t-être un jour j'te perdrais et que je ne te reverrais plus jamais ça me fait tout drôle... Snif... J'ai pas envie de te perdre c'est tout !**

Le pincement au cœur que reçu Castiel était ni plus ni moins significatif. Voir son amant pleurer comme ça pour lui ça lui faisait tout drôle. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé ce qu'aurait été sa vie sans son homme et lui sans sa personne.

**-Armin... Je t'avais pourtant dit que même mort j't'aimerai toujours et tu feras de même alors s'il te plaît sèche tes larmes et arrête de penser à l'avenir, ne pense qu'au présent.**

**-Je sais mais avec ce qui nous arrive j'peux pas m'arrêter de penser à ça !**

**-Si j'pouvais me lever j't'aurai déjà fait l'amour contre ce tronc, là, maintenant pour te faire oublier ces idées de merdes.**

Armin regarda son amant l'air de dire "tu sais trouver les mots pour convaincre toi". Armin se calma, jamais au grand jamais il ne s'était senti aussi faible s'agissant d'amour, c'était une première. C'est à cet instant qu'il sut que l'amour qu'il portait pour Castiel était devenu immensurable.

**-Je t'aime Castiel ! J'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre tout à l'heure mais maintenant je peux te le dire distinctement : Je t'aime comme j'ai jamais aimé mon premier jeu vidéo !**

Castiel se sentit rougir, puisque-avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, un élan de passion avait surgi en lui et lui fit dire ce qu'il ressentait pour son brun et au vu de la déclaration de celui-ci, il ne pouvait nier son amour et sa révélation; faut pas oublier qu'il le comparait à son premier jeu vidéo et surtout qu'il préférait son piment à son jeu, si ce n'est pas aimer ça ?

**-Moi aussi... Je t'aime Armin.**

Ils se regardèrent longuement, un sourire béa aux lèvres. Au moins ils allaient être ensemble quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?**

**-Calme-toi Alexy, on va trouver une solution MAIS d'abord tu vas t'asseoir et nous raconter tous les détails de ton aventure en jungle !** Rétorqua la tornade blanche.

Alexy respira un grand coup afin de relâcher la tension qui régnait en lui et commença son monologue.

**-Okay ! Tout a commencé quand j'ai rencontré un petit singe...**

Le bleuté raconta brièvement tous les détails de son périple en jungle en compagnie de son magnifique amant, d'ailleurs il évita de mentionner sa partie de jambe en l'air. Son cœur étant meurtri par la disparition de son frère, il n'avait pas envie que ses amis apprennent que pendant qu'ils le cherchaient il était entrain de savourer le corps du blond.  
Pendant ce temps, le blond resta à l'écart ne comprenant pas pourquoi on lui faisait porter une serviette autour de la taille. Il plaça son regard sur Alexy sans trop comprendre pourquoi sa bouche ne cessait de se mouvoir, mais une chose est sûre il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il voulut partir mais en même temps avait envie de prendre son bleuté avec lui et de le séparer de ces gens qui lui sont inconnues, néanmoins il ne voulait pas le voir triste comme tout à l'heure. Son choix était fait. Il prit le soin de garder la serviette en gage de souvenir de son amant qu'il lui avait prédisposé sur ses hanches sans pour autant la garder sur celles-ci ; trop gênante pour se balancer dans les arbres.  
Il partit discrètement en jetant un dernier regard à Alexy. Ils avaient peut-être passé des moments exceptionnels ensemble, ça ne changera pas le fait que Dake avait la sensation de se sentir inférieur aux êtres auxquels Alexy était proche et sans doute qu'il aimait plus que lui.

**-Voilà comment ça s'est passé.**

**-Tu veux dire que ce beau gosse nu vit dans cette jungle, et qu'il t'a sauvé la vie au moins trois fois mais qu'aussi tu as été victime de son enlèvement et qu'ensuite il t'a ramené ici ?** S'enquit Rosalya un peu abasourdi par la tournure des événements.

**-Ouep, c'est ça...**

Tout le petit monde semblait effaré par l'histoire rocambolesque du styliste ; qui aurait cru qu'une simple panne d'avion aurait pu engendrer tout ça.  
Ambre se fichait royalement de ce que le styliste avait vécu tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était de partir faire son défilé à L.A et être reconnu mondialement et bien sûr pourquoi ne pas emmener le sauvage hyper bien foutu avec elle.

**-Dis Alexy, tu pourrais nous présenter Dake et lui dire qu'il me plaît beaucoup s'il te plaît ?** Dit-elle en faisant les yeux doux dont seules les filles en avaient le secret.

Le styliste blêmit. Après avoir passé toutes ces années à trouver enfin un mec capable d'assouvir sa libido -très exigeante- et qu'en plus savait faire preuve d'une extrême tendresse envers lui, il n'allait quand même pas céder aux yeux doux de la belle ?

**-Euh... Oui si tu veux,** répondit le bleuté en baissant la tête.

En fin de compte il finit par céder. Il se sentait beaucoup trop impuissant face aux pouvoirs séducteurs de la gent féminine.  
Alexy tourna la tête pour appeler Dake mais il ne le vit plus, chose qui le consterna.

**-Où est-ce qu'il est parti ?** S'enquit la blonde pulpeuse.

Dajan jeta un regard vers Alexy et vit un visage triste, il n'arriva pas à définir la cause de sa tristesse soudaine, néanmoins tout devait redevenir dans l'ordre c'est-à-dire retrouver Armin et Castiel et réparer leur avion ainsi tout reprendrait son court normale. Même si au final, Dajan s'était beaucoup attaché aux dits naufragés. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise des personnes en Amazonie.

**-Il est parti comme tous les autres...** chuchota le bleuté plus que blessé par l'évasion du blond.

**-Oh bah c'est dommage le monsieur au grand pénis est parti,** bouda Rosalya un instant pendant que Kim se chargeait de pouffer à la remarque de Rosalya. D'ailleurs, celles-ci furent assaillies par le regard noir des hommes, sauf Leigh qui se rendit compte que Rosalya préférait les pénis "bien bâtit", va y avoir du boulot pour lui homme blanc.

**-Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut retrouver Armin et Castiel, et ça sera pas de tout repos.**

C'est que Dajan avait vraiment envie de couper court à cette discussion qui n'aboutirait à rien... Enfin il ne voulait pas que sa femme le regarde différemment au lit à l'issue de cette discussion, si ce n'est maintenant déjà le cas.

**-Voilà ce qu'on va faire : je vais aller les chercher avec Kentin en espérant que tu fasses attention cette fois.**

**-Compte sur moi Dajan !**

**-Et moi je ne vais pas avec vous, après tout c'est mon frère c'est dans mon devoir d'aller le chercher !**

**-Non, on va faire en sorte que tu ne te perdes plus en restant ici,** répondit Dajan.

Alexy le regarda, puis fronça les sourcils pour finir de tourner les talons. Il s'en alla dans la chambre dans laquelle il avait logé avant sa disparition sous les regards interloqués des autres.  
Il s'assit sur son lit et avait envie de crier comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, cependant se restreignit, il était beaucoup trop triste pour lâcher un cri : la disparition de son frère, Dake qui s'enfuit sans même le lui dire, enfin pas vraiment dire puisqu'il ne peut pas parler mais au moins avoir eu un geste de sa part avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Décidément, où qu'il aille il ne sera jamais prédestiné à trouver un amoureux potable à ses exigences.  
Rosalya, ayant suivi la scène se décida à aller voir l'état du bleuté. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte elle le trouva... Dépité.

**-Alex', tu vas bien ?**

**-Ouais, à merveille...**

Rosalya s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de lui en mettant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

**-T'sais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Armin, tout ira bien pour lui j'en suis sûr et une fois que Dajan les ramènera on ira faire se défilé qui fera de toi le plus grand styliste du monde ! C'est pas chouette ça ?**

Seules des larmes répondirent à Rosalya.

**-Je rêve ! T'es entrain de pleurer ?**

Alexy leva la tête et prit Rosalya pour la serrer dans ses bras.

**-Bouhouhhouuuhou, pourquoi j'peux pas être... Snif... Heureux comme tout le monde ! C'est pas juste !**

**-Ouah la tête de bébé trop mignonne que tu fais,** sourit Rosalya en répondant à l'étreinte du bleuté.

Elle avait compris que ce n'était pas seulement liée à Armin toute cette tristesse.

**-Franchement qu'est-ce qui pourrait te manquer ? Tu as l'argent, la popularité, l'intelligence, le charisme, le sex-appeal, la beauté en plus de la mode, il te manque juste peut-être une énorme pair de poitrine pour...**

**-C'est ça le problème... Snif... J'ai pas de poitrine !**

**-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, j'voulais dire il te manque une gonzesse pour être heureux vu comme tu es beau !**

Il pleura de plus belle.

**-Quoi j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?**

**-Je suis GAY ! J'ai jamais aimé les seins sauf ceux de ma mère quand elle me donnait le lait...**

La boulette que venait de commettre Rosalya, et le pire c'est qu'elle le savait. Dans la vraie vie, enfin en dehors de l'Amazonie, Alexy était a priori entouré par des jeunes femmes qui seraient prêtes à se l'arracher s'il n'était pas gay. Mais l'inverse ne s'était jamais produit. A vrai dire il aurait préféré que ça soit des hommes qui se battent pour lui. Ses chances en amour étaient quasiment faibles, la seule chose qu'il obtenait d'un homme c'était du sexe, et eux recevaient d'Alexy de l'argent du moins c'est sur ça que leurs intentions étaient focalisées sur le styliste. Jamais d'amour, et pourtant il aimerait vraiment que quelqu'un l'aime, il serait prêt à tout quitter...

**-Mais je le savais mon lapin, je voulais... Juste te redonner le sourire...**

Alexy regarda Rosalya, il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès au vu de toutes les techniques de drague pour qu'on tombe amoureux de lui ne marchaient jamais sur les hommes mais marchaient plutôt -bien- sur les femmes.

**-J'VEUX UNE POITRINE DE FILLE !** Cria le bleuté.

Rosalya se leva et le secoua comme un chiffon pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

**-Mais tu t'entends bon sang ! T'es pas fière de ton pénis en bas ou quoi ?! Va pas croire que c'est facile d'être une fille !**

Alexy pleura une fois de plus, et comme de nature très maternelle Rosa' le prit dans ses bras comme un gros bébé.

**-Y a eu un truc avec ce Dake ? Si c'est ça tu peux me raconter, t'sais très bien que j't'aiderais.**

Le bleu finit par raconter à Rosalya ce qui s'était réellement passé avec le blond, il lui raconta ses anxiétés sur son avenir avec lui, ses galipettes puisqu'il y en avait plusieurs et aussi ses origines. Rosalya ne put cacher ses rosissements lors des détails croustillants, mais aussi son étonnement et sa compréhension concernant son anxiété.

**-J'comprends maintenant... Mais tu sais c'est en pensant comme ça qu'on arrive à rien, t'inquiète tu l'auras ton Dake !** Rétorqua joyeusement la jolie jeune femme.

**-Il m'a abandonné c'est peine perdu...**

**-Nan il ne t'a pas abandonné ! Après tout ce que tu m'as dit c'est impossible ! Il reviendra ne t'inquiète pas.**

**-J'veux bien te croire...**

* * *

Dake tenait la serviette sur ses mains et ne cessa de penser à Alexy. Il s'arrêta sur un arbre et s'efforça de ne pas faire machine arrière pour aller le chercher et l'emmener avec lui. Puisqu'il sait d'avance qu'avec lui il ne sera aussi heureux qu'avec ces personnes.  
Pourtant son père lui avait appris à garder sa femelle auprès de lui une fois qu'il l'aurait saisi, et même si celle-ci voulait s'enfuir, il ne devait en aucun cas la lâcher. Mais pour lui c'était différent ; même s'il a été élevé par des singes il restait avant tout un homme. Son cœur l'empêchait de garder Alexy auprès de lui.  
Il serra les poings jusqu'à que ses jointures blanchissent. C'était trop douloureux pour lui, qui, venait tout juste d'apprendre ce que c'était qu'aimer (à la manière des singes, il ne connaît pas la méthode humaine), d'éprouver du plaisir et aussi à parler.  
Dake retourna à l'endroit où lui et Alexy avait copulé pour la première fois. Une fois arrivé, il traversa le lac et s'assit dans la grotte. Son visage trahissait la peine qu'il éprouvait, et ne plus revoir le sourire enjôleur du bleu lui faisait mal.  
Il se remémora quand même sa première fois. Il se rappela de ce visage excité, rougi par le plaisir, se léchant les lèvres avidement, à crier son prénom comme un fauve.  
À cette pensée, Dake sentit son érection prendre de l'ampleur et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. De sa main droite il toucha sa verge gonflée, en la touchant elle ne fit que grandir de plus belle.  
Alexy se touchait avec sa main lors de leur première fois, il fit de même en tant que bonne élève. Tout tremblotant, il finit par saisir son érection à pleine main s'imaginant non pas sa main mais la main d'Alexy, le touchant avec toute la concupiscence qu'il pouvait exalter. Il enchaîna des mouvements répétitifs, de haut en bas puis de bas en haut. Tout d'abord doucement, lorsqu'il se décida à aller de plus en plus vite, l'image d'Alexy glissant sa main le long de son fessier en insérant quelques doigts par la même occasion le frappa ainsi ses mouvements se firent plus désordonnés et son souffle plus saccadé. Il se caressa de plus en plus vite et ne put s'empêcher d'allier ses mouvements de mains à ses mouvements de hanches qui ne firent que se joindre à ce ballet effréné. Il prit la serviette et commença à en inhaler l'odeur ; elle était la dernière chose qu'Alexy avait touché et cela l'excita deux fois plus.

**-Alexy... Alexy... Ah... Ah ah... Mmh ! Alexy...**

Il allait de plus en plus vite au point d'en arriver même à se voir pénétrer le bleuté. C'était bon, vraiment bon, mais ça ne suffisait pas, il voulait vraiment pénétrer son homme pour se sentir complet. Dans un dernier soupir, il éjacula et cria le prénom de son ancien amant.  
Sa main était recouverte de liquide blanchâtre qu'il s'empressa d'aller rincer au lac, d'ailleurs il en profita pour aller se laver tout court.  
Faire ça l'avait encore plus attristé, ce n'est pas sa main qu'il voulait mais lui tout entier.

* * *

La journée avait été entamée de moitié maintenant. Dajan cherchait toujours Armin et Castiel sans pour autant franchir certaines limites. Quant-aux deux amoureux, eux, étaient toujours attachés à ce tronc en bois et la faim commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir.

**-Je crève la dalle !**

**-Moi aussi j'ai faim Castiel... On va pas pourrir comme ça toute la journée, nan ?**

**-J'sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'on nous abandonne ici... Y a pas un chat depuis tout à l'heure ! Ils sont passés où les indigènes ?**

**-J'suis sûr qu'Indiana Jones viendra nous sauver,** rétorqua le brun.

**-Armin...**

**-Quoi ? Tu vas me dire qu'il existe pas c'est ça ?**

**-Nan, il est mort...**

**-On est dans la merde alors...**

**-Et pas que dans la merde, on est foutu... Hey Armin ?**

**-Hum ?**

**-Y aurais pas un truc que t'aurais toujours voulu faire avec moi ?**

**-Pourquoi tu poses cette question soudainement ?**

**-J'sais pas, on a jamais le temps de rien se dire puisqu'à chaque fois ça fini dans un lit.**

**-Bah t'as ta réponse, j'ai envie que pour une fois que ça soit toi qui finisse en dessous.**

**-En gros t'as envie de me la mettre ?!** S'offusqua le rouge de cette demande.

**-Pourquoi ça serait toujours moi en dessous, même si j'en ai l'habitude et qu'en plus c'est bon j'aimerai pour une fois essayer d'être en haut !?**

**-Bah comme t'as dit, t'as l'habitude d'être en bas j'vois pas pourquoi ça changerait !**

**-De quoi t'as peur ? Contrairement à toi j'ai plus de technique !**

**-Ah ouais quel genre de technique, j'aimerais bien le savoir tien !**

**-J'te signale que j'ai un frère cent pour cent gay, alors des livres porno' gay j'en ai vue des milliers !**

**-Pff ça explique rien du tout !**

**-Tu flippes ou quoi ? T'as peur de te faire dépuceler ? Ou t'as peur de devenir accro ?**

**-Va s-y tu me soûles là !**

**-T'façon j'aurais ton cul un jour ou l'autre !**

**-Mais oui, mais oui court toujours...**

**-Sinon toi, c'est quoi le truc que t'aurais toujours voulu faire avec moi ?**

**-Bah j'aurais aimé qu'un jour tu me fasses une danse comme celle des gogos dancer,** répondit le piment rougissant.

**-Tiens donc ! Manquerais plus que je te fasse un strip-tease et j'ai la totale du dominé...**

**-Bon, bon ça va ! C'est qu'un fantasme !**

BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM

**-C'était quoi ça ?** S'enquit le brun.

BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM

Le bruit se rapprocha jusqu'à venir à hauteur d'Armin et de Castiel. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et virent leurs kidnappeurs. Des indiens étranges, pourvus de piercing un peu partout sur leurs corps. Trois d'entre eux transportaient une grande planche en bois couverte de sang, ce qui horrifia les deux compères. La planche déposée au sol, les dits indiens firent un rituel étrange aux yeux des amoureux et tournèrent autour d'eux criant des mots incompréhensibles tout en les aspergeant d'une quantité importante de sang, celui d'un animal probablement.

**-Mahhhhhhh !**

Tous les indiens s'arrêtèrent et se figèrent sur place. En effet, un sage ou plutôt un vieil homme venait de les arrêter. Il commença à s'adressait aux indiens d'une langue étrangère, et par la suite sorti une sorte de canne-sceptre pas vraiment identifié et ferma les yeux.  
Il bougea son bâton vers Armin puis vers Castiel ainsi de suite... Et fini par le pointer sur Castiel. Ni une, ni deux, les indiens détachèrent Castiel et s'emparèrent de lui.

**-EH ! VOUS ALLEZ LUI FAIRE QUOI ?! LÂCHEZ LE MERDE ! CASTIEL !**

Castiel ne comprenait pas la situation et essaya tant bien que mal de se débattre, mais rien n'y fait ils étaient trop puissants pour lui. Ils installèrent Castiel sur la planche, du moins ils mirent sa tête sur la planche laissant son corps au sol et l'un d'eux attrapa ses longs cheveux rouges afin d'avoir une vue plus dégagée de sa nuque.  
Un autre arriva un énorme cimeterre à la main et le brandit s'apprêtant à séparer la tête du corps de Castiel.

**-NAN ! ARRÊTEZ, NE LUI FAITES RIEN ! CASTIEL ! CASTIEL ! CASTIEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLL !**

Dajan aurait dû les mettre en garde en précisant qu'il y avait des coupeurs de têtes dans les environs...

TO BE CONTINUE...


End file.
